Alicia In Wonderland Book II: Forgetting Underland
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: Alicia & Alice are trapped in the home of Leila Hightopp, with no memory of who they are or where they came from. Chess & Hatter are heartbroken. Stayne has an evil plan. And Alison is becoming less sweet and innocent. Will anything ever be the same? R&R!
1. Dear Diary

**Alicia In Wonderland Book II: Forgetting Underland**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Alice in Wonderland (sigh)**

**Author's Note: Book 2! I'm going to try to make longer chapters, but I usually have a hard time doing that:( So if I can't, I'll just make shorter chapters with more updates! Although I try to make each chapter more than 1,000 words:) Anyway...here we go! {Oh, and to avoid confusion, I'll be referring to Alicia as Emily and Alice as Jade until they remember themselves...just saying!}**

* * *

><p><strong>Preface: Dear Diary<strong>

Dear Diary,

I stayed up late again last night. Yes, I was thinking about Mystery Man. It's all just so thrilling, the idea of a mystery. In my boring life, stuff like this is rare.

I still think it might be that "Chess" character. I mean, what are the odds? He had a necklace nearly identical to mine. And mine said Chess, and, well...

Anyway, if he really _is_ Chess, than that means that I was in love with him! I mean, I had his _name_ in a _heart_ around my _neck_. If that doesn't say 'love',

than what does?

I just wish that I could find him again! It's been an entire _month_ since I saw him.

That month marker also marks the seventh month of 'stuff I can remember'. Everything before that is a big blur.

But I have dreams about my life before. Dreams of a different part of Underland. Could it really be possible, though? In my dreams, I stayed in Marmoreal. _Marmoreal! _Like, the place where the White _Queen_ lives! And I can't _tell_ you how many times Chess has appeared in my dreams.

Jade played the piano last night. She plays so beautifully! I wish I had a cool talent like that.

And while I'm thinking about it, you know who else has appeared in my dreams? The Red Princess. But in my dreams, she was just a fun, normal girl. Weird much?

Leila wants to have a picnic today. But she doesn't want to join us. She just wants me and Jade to go. I think it's because her cousin is coming. He always visits her once or twice a month. But Jade and I have never met him. I mean, if we've been living with her for as long as she says we have, you

think we would have already _met_ her cousin. What's the need for secrecy?

This time, I hear he's bringing a friend. I snoop through Leila's letters to her cousin; the information isn't usually useful to me. But I noticed that her cousin's friend is named Chess...

This is one particular gathering I don't intend to miss.

I've got to go to breakfast now. Guess what we're having?

You guessed it:

Berries and Bread.

When will life have meaning?

And when will I eat something besides bread and berries?

Sincerely Yours,

Emily

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think of my Preface? Better than the last book? Worse? As you can see, I am trying to make things longer. Hope you enjoy Chapter One!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	2. Leila's Guilt Ridden Mad Mind

**Alicia In Wonderland Book II: Forgetting Underland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Couldn't wait any longer - here's Chapter One!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Leila's Guilt Ridden Mad Mind<strong>

**Leila's Point of View**

Today was going to be an interesting day.

Tarrant was coming to visit. I mean, I love it when he visits me, but Emily and Jade want to meet him. And what's worse is that Tarrant is bringing Chess.

Oh, you aren't caught up.

Okay, so about a week after I met Emily and Jade, I received a visit. A visit from a Dark Mystery Man. He told me who Emily and Jade really were.

Alice and Alicia Kingsleigh! Like, the Champions of Underland!

At first, I was thrilled. I was going to remind them of who they were immediately, and be a hero among Underland.

But then the Mystery Man continued.

He told me of how Alice and Alicia broke the hearts of my cousin and Chess.

And I loved Tarrant more than anything.

And I liked Chess, too. I felt bad that Alicia broke his heart.

I wanted to hate the girls, I really did, but I was taken with them; they really had become my best friends.

So I figured out an ingenious plan;

I would just keep them here.

They were _convinced_ that my lie was there life.

They had no reason to believe otherwise.

But I was frightened that if Emily and Jade 'met' Tarrant and Chess, they would suddenly remember everything.

And either they would hate me for lying to them, or they'd re-break Tarrant and Chess's hearts.

So like I said; today was going to be interesting.

"Leila, I'm serious; I'm not going on a picnic. I want to meet your cousin." Emily said.

"As do I. Leila, don't you trust us enough?" Jade added.

They were making me feel insanely guilty.

"Of course I trust you." I said.

"So you'll let us meet them?" Emily asked, getting excited at the thought of it.

I thought about it for a moment before saying, "Yes. You can meet him."

"Oh, yes!" Emily said, thrusting her fist in the air for victory. "When are they coming?"

"Around lunch." I said. "And how did you know it was a _they_?"

Emily shifted her feet uncomfortably. "You told me. Yesterday."

I knew that I hadn't told her anything, but I let it go. Emily was just like that sometimes; headstrong with a dose of sarcasm and lies.

But I wouldn't want it any other way.

"So if they're coming in a little over two hours, we have some cleaning to do." I said.

The girls grumbled their agreements, and we set to work.

My house isn't particularly big; three bedrooms, a tiny kitchen with the dining room table in it, and a small living room. My house was also almost _always_ clean, so we only had a little bit of dusting and organizing to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's Point of View<strong>

There wasn't a lot of cleaning to do. What Leila had probably anticipated would take two hours really only took twenty minutes. So I set out for a walk.

I played with the "Chess" necklace around my neck. I felt a little electric _zing _whenever I thought about him.

I knew that I must have met him before. I could never feel like this if he was just a stranger that I saw in the woods one day.

I sat down by the river that was next to Leila's house, and leaned on the tree that was there. I sighed, and closed my eyes. I was sure I was going to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Even the rain here is beautiful," I noted.<em>

_"Most things here are beautiful," Chess said._

_"I know."_

_There was a moment of awkward silence._

_"How do you think it's going at the Tea Party?" I asked to break the silence._

_"I don't know," Chess admitted. "It's got to be hard on your grandmother, being as she can't tell them that she's alive, but I think it will be good for them."_

_"How so?" I wondered._

_"Well," Chess began. "Tarrant has missed her, and I'm sure that Mally and Thackery have, too. I'm thinking she missed them as well, so at least they'll be in each other's company."_

_"Who's Tarrant?"_

_"The Hatter." Chess chuckled._

_"Oh." I said, feeling stupid._

_"No one calls him Tarrant but me," Chess said. "And even I'm not sure why I call him that. I just always have."_

_"Okay," I said. "Anyway, I'm glad she's with them."_

_"I'm glad they're with her."_

_"Chess?" I asked._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Was that thunder?"_

_"I believe so," he said._

_He must have seen the freaked out look on my face, because he continued, "What? Are you frightened of thunderstorms?"_

_I nodded._

_"Come here." he said, patting the spot next to him on the couch he was seated on._

_"Thank you," I said, running quickly to him._

_He chuckled._

_"Are you laughing at me?" I asked, feigning anger._

_"Not at all," he said, pressing his smiling lips in a thin line._

_"Chess, you can't hide that smile. It would be like the sun trying not to shine; not possible."_

* * *

><p>When I woke up, the sun was in the exact center point of the sky. My muscles were stiff, so I stretched my arms and yawned.<p>

And that's when I noticed the huge pair of eyes staring intently at me.

I screamed loudly, scared silly.

I backed up against the tree as far as I could, and was about to scream for help-

When I noticed who the eyes belonged to.

It was Chess! The man I'd always longed to meet. It was like I was still in my dream...

But he was staring at me awfully strangely...

"What?" I asked him.

"A-Alicia?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter...please review! I'd like to get maybe three or four reviews before I upload again! Thank you bunches!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13:)**


	3. The Tree of Life

**Alicia In Wonderland Book II: Forgetting Underland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland (sniff, sniff...sad face)**

**Author's Note: By popular demand, here is chapter 2! And thank you to my reviewers:)**

**Oh, and Team Wonderland 101, to answer your question:**

**Leila didn't know who they were when she found them. Out of loneliness, she lied to them by saying that she knew them. Because she had no idea who they really were (Until Stayne told her) she made up names for them. Her reasoning for not revealing their identities was explained in the last chapter:) Hope this helped:))**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Tree of Life<strong>

**Chess's Point of View**

"Tarrant...are you sure I should come?" Chess asked Hatter doubtfully.

They were walking to Tarrant's cousin's home. Tarrant usually venture there once or twice a month, but he had never before asked Chess to go.

"You'll love Leila." Tarrant assured him. "And I know that you've been sad...this will take your mind off of things."

"If you're sure." Chess said, trying to sound as much like his old self as possible.

They were very nearly there. Chess could see the little cottage that was nestled on the outskirts of Underland. There was a beautiful garden, and a small, flowing river that had beautiful willows bordering it.

But there was someone visible.

"Who is she? Is that Leila?" Chess asked Tarrant.

Tarrant looked where Chess was pointing, and said, "No. I can see Leila waving at us from the cottage. Why don't you go see who this girl is?"

Chess said, "Okay." And then disappeared.

He reappeared in front of the girl, and gasped.

Her skin. Creamy and smooth and beautiful.

Her lips. A pale pink that Chess had come to know so well.

Her nose. A cute little button the rest of her face.

The girl stirred in her sleep, and woke up.

Their eyes met.

The girl screamed, and backed up into the tree. But Chess made no move to move.

He was mesmerized by her eyes. The beautiful green that looked like a lily pad floating on a cool pool of water. The eyes he had stared into more times than he could count.

The eyes that belonged to-

"A-Alicia?" Chess stuttered.

The girl looked at him, confused for a moment.

"N-No." she said. "My name is Emily."

Chess barely focused on the words; it didn't matter what they were. That was Alicia's voice; he would know it anywhere.

The only thing out of place was her red hair.

But her eyebrows were blonde! Her hair wasn't naturally ruby!

"Leesh." Chess muttered.

Something like recognition appeared on the girl's face.

"Oh...are you Chess?" she asked.

Chess nodded, not caring that Alicia should know who he was.

She pulled off the necklace she had been wearing, and gave it to him.

"I believe this belongs to you." she said.

Chess took it, and looked.

It _was_ his necklace.

The one that said "Leesh".

"Where did you find it?" Chess asked, confused.

"In the woods. I saw you there, once. You left this there when you saw me. Then you disappeared." the girl explained

"And what did you say your name was?" Chess asked, trying not to let the crushing disappointment leak into his voice.

"Emily." she said.

"Do you live around here...Emily?" Chess asked.

Emily nodded. "I live in that cottage over there, with my sister and best friend."

Chess nodded, trying to be polite, but his mind was screaming at him, scolding him for ever allowing hope to penetrate his mind.

_She's not Alicia, Chess. You allowed yourself to understand long ago that Alicia is gone._

"Shall I escort you inside?" Chess asked.

Emily stared at him for a moment before saying, "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's Point of View<strong>

His eyes were sad when he said it, but he offered to escort me inside.

I stared at him for a moment. I _knew_ him. I had to have met him before. There was no doubt anymore; I knew this man.

But from _where_? How could I ever hope to love him when I didn't even remember him?

I already saw how crushed and disappointed he was when I told him my name; I didn't need to give him false hope before I was _sure_ that I could find a way to remember him. So I wouldn't tell him about my "Chess" necklace.

"Yes." I said in response to his kind offer.

He took my arm, and - instead of the electric _zing_ I felt whenever I thought of him - a whole fireworks display went off at his touch.

When we entered the cottage, it was more than a little awkward. Leila was sitting alone in a chair, sipping a cup of tea. Her cousin - I assumed - and Jade were sitting on the couch, just staring at each other. It was dead silent. Nothing was being said.

What the heck?

"Um...hi everyone." I said, trying to break the silence.

"Hi Emily." Leila said shakily.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked, her back to Leila.

"Nothing." Leila said, though her tone said anything _but_.

"Leila, c'mon. I've known you forever. Tell us what's wrong." I said kindly.

"Nothing." Leila said angrily.

I was taken aback; Leila was hardly ever short-tempered, especially with us.

"Kay." Jade said, staring at Leila's cousin.

"Wanna go somewhere else? I'd like to get to know you in a room that _isn't _so incredibly awkward." I whispered to Chess.

"Okay." he said in a neutral tone.

And I led him to my tiny room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for all of my reviews! And instead of just randomly uploading chapters (unless there's a really unfair cliffhanger) I'm trying to keep up a thing where I'll upload a new chapter for every two or three reviews:) Thanks guys!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	4. The Red Princess

**Alicia In Wonderland Book II: Forgetting Underland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland...yet;)**

**Author's Note: I know how much you've been missing Alison...so here she is! (And this is my last upload tonight - I've just been uploading so much because I've been so eager! I officially know the track of the story, and I just really want to get to the higher chapters because I'm going to have so much fun writing themxD)**

**Oh, and Little Girl in the Cemetary: (sigh) I think I might have given away a teensey bit of the plot, but nothing direly important...in the first chapter, when Leila says that a "Mystery Man" came and told her who Emily and Jade are, she's referring to Stayne (though she doesn't know it). When I answered that question in the last upload, I was in the middle of typing Chapter Four, which has a flashback of Stayne telling Leila who Emily and Jade are and I kind of forgot that I hadn't uploaded anything about that and you guys didn't know :O whoops! But it's not that bad:) Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Red Princess <strong>

**Alison's Point of View**

"Who are you?"

Alison looked up at the door. She was sitting on her little throne, the one that was right next to the White Queen's. They were in the Castle of Hearts, and someone wanted to talk to Alison.

The Queen was not in the room.

"My name is...not important." the man said.

"Your name is not required. I know who you are." Alison said, looking at the man up and down. "But I thought the Knave of Hearts was dead."

"Far from it..._majesty._" Stayne said, sneering.

"What can I do for you?" Alison asked.

"It is not what you can do for me. But what I can do for you." Stayne said, chuckling to himself.

"And what is that?" Alison asked with keen interest.

"I can tell that you are hurt. I know the one who could make you feel better." Stayne said.

"Knave! You have no _business_, no _right_ to come into this castle and interfere with my personal life! Now I ask you to leave!" Alison yelled at him harshly.

Stayne bowed obediently, and walked out the door without another word.

A tear escaped Alison's eye. What right did that insignificant Knave have to make her think about her pain?

* * *

><p>"Darling. It's nearly midnight. Your <em>sister<em> would not want you to be up this late."

The Queen whispered the words in Alison's ear, and she shuddered.

"You're right." Alison whispered. "She would not."

"She would have told you to go to bed." The Queen said cruelly.

"She would have." Alison repeated robotically.

"And you would have insisted that you were okay." The Queen continued.

"Yes." Alison agreed, a tear leaking from your eye.

"But since your sister is _gone_," the Queen sneered. "She will no longer tell you what is best for you. Will she?"

"No." Alison said broken-heartedly. "She will not."

"So it is my job to take care of you now." The Queen said.

"Yes." Alison said, trying not to cry.

"And I would like you to go to bed now." The Queen said.

"I would like to go to bed now." Alison said, getting up from her throne.

"As you wish, Darling." The Queen said, calling her goodnights to the Red Princess.

Iracabeth snorted at how easy it had been to manipulate Alison, and sat down on her throne.

"I need a pig here!" she commanded.

* * *

><p>Princess Alison laid in her bed. She'd been there for nearly an hour. She could not sleep.<p>

It was like that every night since the Queen told her that Alicia was gone.

She missed her sister so much.

And if Alicia was gone-

Then so was her mother.

And her Grandmother was gone as well.

Alison's little heart was broken in half. She just couldn't believe that the three most influential women in her life were gone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alicia...why are you sad?" <em>

"_Mittens just died." Alicia replied sadly._

"_Your kitty?" _

"_Yes." Alicia said through tears._

_Alison ran to her sister and hugged her tightly._

"_I'm sorry. I know how much you loved your cat." _

"_I just can't believe she's gone. I've had her since I was your age." Alicia said._

"_Well...just keep her with you. In your heart. And then she'll never really be gone."_

_Alicia looked oddly at Alison._

"_Ali...wow. You're...really smart." Alicia said._

"_Thank you." Alison said smiling._

"_I know that we fight...like, all the time. But...I mean, you know I love you." Alicia said._

"_Of course I know that. You _are_ my big sissy." Alison said._

"_Thanks, Ali." Alicia said, hugging her little sister._

"_Aw, how sweet! When will I ever see this again?" their mom said, laughing._

* * *

><p>Alison woke up from her dream, gasping.<p>

She had only been four when it had happened, but she remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Alicia...how can you really be gone?"

Alison thought she heard the Queen's footsteps outside of her door. She quickly swallowed any trace of sadness and hid her head under the covers. The Queen could not see her unsettling display of emotion. She pretended to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, in case you're confused:<strong>

**Alison believes that the Red Queen is actually the White Queen. But Alison is calling her the Red Queen, and herself the Red Princess so that they can 'fool' the Red Soldiers into following them. It's confusing, I know, but whenever Alison is being described in third person like this, the Red Queen will be referred to as "The Red Queen" or just "The Queen." She'll only be referred to as the White Queen when Alison is being described from her point of view. I know it's super confusing, but if you have any questions about it, just PM me:) **

**~PeachyKeen13:)**


	5. The Look Alikes

**Alicia In Wonderland Book II: Forgetting Underland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter for you(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The Look Alikes<strong>

**Chess's Point of View**

The Alicia Look Alike - Emily - led me to her tiny room.

She plopped down on her bed, and sat down, wrapping her tiny arms around her knees. She motioned one hand for me to sit down next to her.

I did so.

She hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"So...tell me about yourself." she said, smiling weakly.

"There's not much to tell." I said lamely.

"There must be _something_ worth while that you could tell me." Emily said, rolling her eyes in that cute way that Alicia used to.

"I'm a cat." I said.

"I'm trying to be serious, Chess." she said, pouting.

Just like Alicia used to.

"I am being serious." I said. To prove my point, I disappeared. She looked around the room for a moment, confused as to where I went.

When I reappeared, I was a cat again.

It had been a while since I'd been in my feline form. After having met Alicia, I didn't see the need to look like a cat. But even after she left...I just had gotten so used to my human form that I didn't want to turn back.

After I thought she'd had enough of seeing me with fur, I turned back into insanely-handsome human Chess.

"Point made." she muttered.

"There's not much to say about me." I said. "I'm more interested in learning about you."

"I don't know." She said, looking down.

"Oh, come on. There must be _something_ worth while that you could tell me." I said, quoting her from earlier.

"Actually, there really is nothing." Emily insisted. "I can't remember anything up until a few months ago. That's why I'm so lucky to have Leila as a friend. She told me everything that I missed; she told me that Jade was my sister, and that I was her best friend. She said that we lived with her, so I've been trying really hard to remember more. But I just can't seem to. The only thing that helps is the dreams."

"What dreams?" I asked, intrigued.

"Sometimes, I have dreams about my old life. Very vague, but they keep me going." Emily said.

"What are in the dreams?" I asked.

Emily blushed, and looked down again. "I don't remember." she muttered.

I sensed her discomfort, and instantly felt bad for prying. Dreams were very personal things. I knew I would be mad if someone asked me about mine.

Trying to redeem myself, I asked, "So...do you have any interests?"

She instantly perked up. "Yeah. I like to write." she said.

"You like to write?" I asked again.

"Yes." she said self consciously. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No." I said. "I'm just surprised - I think it's wonderful that you like to write."

_I wonder if Alicia ever liked to write._

"Thank you. I think it's wonderful that you think it's wonderful that I like to write." she said laughing.

_Her laugh is so familiar - a cute little tinkling sound. Just like Alicia's._

"I like your laugh." I accidently muttered before I could stop myself.

"...Thanks." Emily said.

_You idiot! She barely knows you - she probably thinks you're a fool or a creep or something. And no matter how much she looks like her, she'll never replace Leesh._

* * *

><p><strong>Leila's Point of View<strong>

Everything that could have possibly gone wrong today _had_.

Okay, well maybe not _everything_. But mostly everything.

Chess was following Emily around like a lost little puppy. He probably saw Alicia Kingsleigh in her, and was trying to make her remember him.

And besides "Hi", Tarrant and Jade hadn't said a word to each other.

For the last five minutes, they had been sitting on the couch, staring at each other.

What if they all of a sudden remembered each other? If they did, that threatening Mystery Man would probably strangle me in my sleep. I remember what he'd said that night...

* * *

><p><em>I had been asleep in my bed, comforted that I was no longer alone in my house.<em>

"_I know about your friends." a dark voice came from the window._

"_Who's there?" I asked nervously._

"_I know that you're lying to them. I've been watching you." the voice continued._

_Despite the fact that I didn't know the man, I pleaded with him. "Please, don't say anything! They're the only friends that I have." _

"_Wouldn't you like to know who they really are?" the voice asked._

"_Okay?" I said uncertainly._

"_Your headstrong Emily is in actuality Alicia Kingsleigh. And your quiet little Jade is Alice the Champion." the voice said._

"_No way. You're making that up." I said in disbelief._

"_I can assure you that I'm not." the man said._

"_Well then, I've got to tell them! I'll be a hero!" I said excitedly._

"_Okay." the man said. "Then they'll probably just go back to breaking hearts." _

"_What?" _

"_Oh, like you don't know." the man said. "Alice broke your cousin, Tarrant's, heart. And Alicia has broken the heart of a certain feline that likes to roam the woods."_

"_Chess?" I asked._

"_Give the girl a prize." the man muttered sarcastically._

"_But would they not be happy that Alice and Alicia are here?" I asked._

"_No. They would probably hate them for leaving. And you would lose your only two friends." the man stated simply._

"_But don't you think others would like me for finding the Champions of Underland?"_

"_For a week at most. Then people would go back to acting like you don't exist." the voice sneered. "And besides...it would be _beneficial _for you to make sure they don't remember who they are. For both our sakes." _

"_What do you want?" I asked, afraid._

"_You'll find out if you don't mess up. If they remember themselves...well, then, you won't be around to watch the events that play after that." _

_The threat scared me silly._

"_They won't remember a thing." I assured him._

* * *

><p>The memory alone made me shudder. The man's voice was still clear in my mind. Dark and menacing and scary.<p>

"What's your name?"

The sound of an actual voice speaking frightened me, and I turned my head sharply where Tarrant was speaking to Jade.

"My name is Jade." she said, blushing.

"What a pretty name." Tarrant said.

"Thank you." Jade said, smiling. "And what's your name?"

"My friends call me Hatter." Tarrant said.

"Hatter. That has a nice ring to it...I like it." Jade said.

"Thank you." Tarrant said.

I hadn't seen my cousin this happy for a long, long time.

"You remind me of someone..." Tarrant said, trailing off as he stared intently at Jade.

"Who?" Jade asked, intrigued.

"Tarrant, would you like some tea?" I asked, willing to say or do anything to make sure he didn't say 'Alice'. I didn't know how easily Jade would remember herself. I had to play it safe.

"No thank you." Tarrant said.

_Wait - Tarrant is refusing tea? What the-_

"You were saying?" Jade asked, bringing Tarrant back into the conversation.

"Oh, I don't remember." Tarrant said sheepishly.

_Phew._ I had dodged a bullet.

This time.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Let me know! I promise they'll remember themselves eventually...in this book...but I'm not saying when:) I know, I'm cruel...but you should review anyway:)<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	6. The Arrest

**Alicia In Wonderland Book II: Forgetting Underland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: The Arrest<strong>

**Alison's Point of View**

Alison walked outside of the Castle of Hearts. It was a particularly outcast morning, and the glum weather made Alison's already horrible mood even worse. She was patrolling the grounds for any sign of trouble making.

And that's when she saw him.

"Nivens McTwisp." Alison stated as she approached the white rabbit.

"Alison!" McTwisp hopped towards her, happy to see her.

When he tried to hug her leg, Alison shoved him away.

"Alison, what's wrong?" McTwisp asked, confused.

"I'm sorry, Nivens." Alison said coldly. "But I'm afraid you're under arrest."

If it was possible for McTwisp to become even _more_ scatter-brained and nervous, it happened at that moment.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"You've been telling secrets. To Marmoreal. You've betrayed us. Treason, will be the official charge." Alison explained, bored.

"Alison! But...we're friends! You can't do this!" McTwisp begged.

"I most certainly can!" Alison shouted. "I'm the Red _Princess_. I don't need anyone. I can do whatever I want. And the Queen told me to arrest people who have committed treason, as you have."

"Ali-" McTwisp practically begged.

"I'm sorry, Nivens. But you're under arrest." Alison said again.

"Alison, please, no!"

"Guards! We have a traitor on our premises!" Alison yelled in the general direction of the castle.

Before McTwisp even had time to _think_ about running, a handful of Red Guards rushed out of the castle, and snatched him. He was whisked away to the dungeon.

Alison continued on her patrol, a hollow, empty feeling forming in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

><p><em>I wouldn't be so mean if Alicia was still here.<em>

The thought troubled Alison as she walked around the Gardens.

She wasn't trying to be mean, she really wasn't. It was just the way life _was_ for her now.

She remembered the day she found out her sister was gone...

* * *

><p><em>I was still on the mend.<em>

_With my arm in a sling, life was difficult. Luckily, it was my left arm (and I'm right-handed) so it wasn't that bad, but it was still strange only having one mobile hand._

_I was walking around the entirety of Underland, under a cloak. The Queen had told me not to go about dressed as the Red Princess, lest someone take me. Honestly, I was looking for my sister._

_When I bumped into Chess._

_It had been about three weeks since the battle, so I assumed she would have been somewhere, but-_

"_Sorry." Chess mumbled._

"_Are you the Cheshire Cat?" I asked._

"_Was..." he mumbled. "I'm human now, you see." _

"_I see." I said._

"_Your voice...it sounds so...familiar." Chess said, looking at me strangely. "Alicia?"_

"_No." I responded, being careful to keep my hood down. "But that's actually who I'm looking for...have you seen her?"_

_A haunted look came across Chess's face. "No. She left for Upperland three weeks ago." _

"_And she isn't back yet?" I asked incredulously. Surely she wouldn't have left me here-_

"_No. And if it's been three weeks our time..." Chess continued._

"_She's been in Upperland for over two years." I said. _

"_She's forgotten about us. She's not coming back." Chess said sadly._

"_Did you know her well?" I asked him._

_He nodded. "I was in love with her." _

"_Come and find me if she comes back. Just ask around for Ali." I said._

_After that, my world came crashing down. _

* * *

><p>As weeks turned into months, knew that Alicia had not returned. So she was either dead or hurt or married. In any case, would never see her again.<p>

The time thing between Underland and Upperland was so confusing!

From what Alison had heard, about every week Underland time was a year Upperland time.

But when a human visits Underland - no matter how long they stay - and then return to Upperland, they return the same moment they left.

Alison was confused about that for a really long time. But - like most things in Underland - she learned not to question it.

She was tempted to leave Underland and go home, but she couldn't. She didn't even know how.

And Alison knew that the Queen would never even consider letting her leave. Did the Queen even know the way back to Underland?

_McTwisp knew. He went through that Rabbit Hole more times than anyone cared to count._

The thought suddenly gave Alison hope, but then she remembered:

_Oh, yeah. I just arrested him._

What was _wrong_ with her?

She was just so angry and hurt and confused! Since she no longer had a family, the only who could take care of her anymore was the Queen.

Frustrated, Alison headed back to the Castle of Hearts.

_I'm sorry Mum. Alicia. Grandma. I tried._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I got the time thing right! I always thought it was confusing in the movie how Alice was gone for a week in Wonderland and then came back just moments after she left. I don't know why, but I thought there was some complicated thing with that...but anyway, I needed that time thing so that my plot would work with everyone thinking Alice was dead in the first book. It's confusing, but just try to bear with me. It'll probably just get more confusing, but it's not the most important thing, so if you get too mixed up, just ignore it(: thanksforbearingwithme!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	7. The Oracle

**Alicia In Wonderland Book II: Forgetting Underland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: The Oracle<strong>

**Narrator's Point of View**

The White Queen awaited Absolem nervously. She tapped her foot a few times, letting the nerves slip away. She even chewed on her nail a little bit, but that was only chipping her nail polish.

"Majesty? Why you so nervous?"

"She ain't nervous, twit, this is how she normal is!"

"I know she ain't always so jittery and whatnot."

"You're an idiot, you are."

"Takes one to know one, genius."

The White Queen - despite her nerves - chuckled softly to herself at the bantering of two very silly brothers. And - of course - when she turned around, she saw the Tweedles.

"Hello boys. I'm not nervous. Just...a bit on edge." The Queen said, smiling.

"See, I told you, I did."

"No, you said she was if she wasn't not."

"No, you said-"

"No, _you_ said-"

"Boys!" the Queen chastied softly, but it didn't come out very convincingly; she was laughing.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"Your Majesty...Absolem is here. He requests a private meeting with you." came the voice of the Dodo Bird.

"Please, dear Tweedles, do excuse me." The White Queen said as she made her way towards the Throne Room.

"See, you nutball, you drove her away."

"_Me_? You was the one who all accusatory!"

"Me? No, you was the one all up in her face."

"I did no such thing, I did not."

"But I-"

The bantering of the Tweedles died away as the White Queen exited the Front Hall.

"Ah...Majesty."

The White Queen recognized Absolem's aged voice immedietly. She walked to the back of the room, where she sat down on her throne. Absolem - being the butterfly that he was - simply floated in mid-air above the small table that was located to the right of the Queen. On the table was the open Orraculum.

"Absolem." The White Queen nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"We have some...things to discuss." he said, pausing as he tried to find the right words to describe the situation.

"We do indeed. Let's start with what happened to the Orraculum after we won the Battle for Marmoreal." The White Queen suggested.

"Very well." Absolem said. "As you know, the Orraculum was blank after the image of Alice and Alison fighting. After we won the battle, images appeared on the Orraculum again, but only after the events depicted had occurred. It depicted Alicia drinking the Jabberwockey blood and disappearing with Alice, but it didn't show up on our beautiful Oracle until after it had already occurred."

"Has it continued to do this?" The White Queen inquired.

"Mostly, yes." Absolem stated.

"What do you mean 'mostly'?" The White Queen asked curiously.

"Recently, more images have been appearing. But the events shown have not happened yet." Absolem said.

"How do you know?" The White Queen asked.

"It has depicted Alicia killing the Red Queen." Absolem said simply.

"Impossible. Alicia is gone. And my sister would not be vested so easily." The White Queen said.

"Take a look for yourself." Absolem offered, gesturing to one of the Orraculum's many moving pictures.

The particular picture that Absolem pointed to was shocking. It showed Alicia and Chess and the Red Queen. Chess was being protective of Alicia, but Alicia - who was obviously still just as headstrong - was darting in towards the Red Queen. Alicia held a dagger in her hand, and the Red Queen's mouth was open in horror. But just as Alicia was about to make the final blow-

The image paused. And everything thereafter was blank.

"How interesting." The White Queen murmured.

"Indeed." Absolem said.

"So then...Alicia is not gone." The White Queen said.

"Obviously not." Absolem said.

"Then we must find Cheshire, and tell him!" The White Queen said happily.

"We can't." Absolem stated simply.

"And why ever not?" The White Queen asked in almost a pouty tone.

"He and Tarrant are out of town." Absolem said. "Which reminds me...Alice is still here, too."

"What do you mean they're out of town? Wherever did they go? And Alice is truly still here as well?" The White Queen shot question after question at the poor, old, blue butterfly.

"They went to the home of Leila Hightopp. And take a look."

Absolem pointed to another picture that he wanted the White Queen to view. This one was very clear. Alice was running through the woods, making sharp turns and odd maneuvers. After a few moments of this, Alice emerged from a break in the woods to the Mad Tea Party, where she and Tarrant were reunited.

"Oh, I'm so happy for them." The White Queen muttered happily. "And for Alicia and Chess."

"Yes, love has struck Wonderland." Absolem said, rolling his eyes theatrically.

"Underland." The White Queen corrected happily.

"Oh, _wonderful_. Now they have _me_ saying it." Absolem said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut it. You know you care for them." The White Queen looked at Absolem, smiling.

"The stupid girls _have_ grown on me." Absolem admitted.

"They are not stupid." The White Queen said, still happy from the uncovered information.

"What ever you say your Majesty." Absolem said. "I shall leave the Orraculum here with you. Send for me if you require my ever useful knowledge. I bid you farewell, Mirana."

"Fairfarren, Absolem." The White Queen said happily.

"Fairfarren, Mirana."

And the euphoric White Queen was left to her thoughts in the Throne Room.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! A chapter without a cliffhanger <strong>_**and**_**it has a happy ending! Two for two! I hope you enjoyed:) And I completely forgot about the Tweedles:) I felt really bad for forgetting them, so I added them and the Dodo Bird for fun(: Hope you enjoyed! Review!**

**~PeachyKeen13**


	8. A Walk to Remember

**Alicia In Wonderland Book II: Forgetting Underland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland (sadly) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: A Walk to Remember<strong>

**Emily's Point of View**

"Would you care to go for a walk before dinner?" I asked Chess, offering him my hand.

I was already falling in love with him. Or, I guess _back_ in love with him, depending on how you looked at it. I was sure that I had met him before. And I had his name on my necklace. Somewhere, in my heart, I knew that I had loved him.

"Sure." he said, but he did not take my hand.

We decided to walk along the river bank. It was often nice this time of day, and there wasn't really any other place to walk, unless you wanted to get eaten by a Bandersnatch in the woods.

"So...the river is beautiful this time of day." I began, trying to strike up a conversation. "I often walk along it before dinner."

"You're lucky you live so near it." Chess said, not looking directly at me.

"Chess...what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." he said coldly, staring out at the horizon.

"I'm not stupid. I know when something is the matter with someone. I can't help you if you don't tell me your problem." I insisted.

"I don't want, nor do I need, help. I'm fine." he said.

I wanted to argue, but I let it go. I wasn't going to get anywhere with him if I became annoying. Instead, I looked down, towards the ground. Then, I risked sneaking a glance at him.

His cotton shirt was pulling up a little bit on his side, and I saw a thin pink line trace his stomach.

"What happened?" I heard myself ask.

He looked where I was looking, and answered. "Fight."

"What kind of fight?" I asked, intrigued.

"Have you ever heard of the Battle for Marmoreal?" he asked.

"I've heard of it, but I don't remember it." I said.

"I fought in it."

He must have seen the amazed look on my face, because he chuckled. "A battle wound." I said.

"Scar." he corrected. "Wounds heal. But scars...they never go away. They last forever."

"Who scarred you Chess?" I asked quietly.

"The Red Queen had a knife, and-" he began.

But I stopped him mid-sentence.

"That's not what I meant. Who scarred you _emotionally_?"

He took a deep breath, and sighed, chuckling at something that wasn't funny. "You're just like her...headstrong. When you want to know something, you just won't let up."

"She?" I asked, though I thought I knew who he was talking about.

"Her name was Alicia." he said.

"And you thought I was her earlier." I remembered.

"Yes." he said, obviously embarrassed. "Besides the hair, you could be her twin."

"How did she hurt you?" I asked.

"I knew her for a week. That was all. But...I guess when you know, you know." he began.

"You fell in love with her." I guessed.

"Yes." he said, not ev

en trying to deny it. "I did."

"And she didn't love you back?" I asked.

"No, she did. In fact, she was the one who said it first. But..." he trailed off.

"But what?" I said, almost inaudibly.

"She promised she would come back. _'I just have to get a few things and give my mother some form of a goodbye.'_" He quoted Alicia, not meanly, but adoringly.

"She promised to be back by nightfall." Chess continued. "That was seven months ago. That would make it...nearly sixty-five years her time. So she's either gone or married. So she's never coming back." Chess concluded.

"Chess...I am so sorry." I said, feeling my heart break.

"It's okay. Scars never fully heal...they're always there...but the pain stops...eventually." he said.

"She didn't deserve you. If I was in her place, I would never have left you in the first place." I swore.

"Thanks." he said.

"It's amazing to fall in love with someone that quickly." I said quietly.

"Yes. But...like I said, when you know, you know. And things just fall into place. I feel like I've known her my whole life." Chess said, his eyes going back in time. "Sometimes, without her, I feel almost...dead."

"Ain't we all a little dead inside, Chessy?" I asked in a funny accent, trying to lighten the mood.

He chuckled, but didn't respond.

We stopped walking, then, and sat down on large rocks at the river's base. Little fish swam by, and Chess eyed them up. Huh. I guess he really was a

cat.

Impulsively, I cupped some of the water in my hands, and splashed it on Chess. Instead of getting mad, he laughed, and did the same to me.

We ended up in an all out water war, which I won by the way. Cause, you know, cats _are_ scared of water. (Wink).

Something about the water war seemed vaguely familiar to me. Something about the way Chess laughed every time he got hit with the water was something I knew I'd seen before. The competitive way Chess striked back had happened to me before.

We were soaked with water, so I knew that we were going to have to get dried off before dinner.

"Do you want to head back inside to get changed before dinner?" I asked him.

"Sure." he said.

As we walked back to the cottage (nearly a mile away), Chess held my hand. I didn't complain. I was wet, and the wind was making me cold. But

Chess's hand was big and warm around mine, and it made me feel happy and protected.

Two things I hadn't truly felt since I had woken up on that beach shore.

* * *

><strong>I know when Alicia and Alice are going to get her memory backkkkk(: It will be before Chapter 16, but after Chapter 14, hint hint;) Heehee Review!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	9. Tea With a Mad Hatter

**Alicia In Wonderland Book II: Forgetting Underland**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I can't claim ownership for Alice in Wonderland:(**

**Author's Note: Just watched Alice in Wonderland again...haven't seen it in a while...forgot how mad I get when Hatter is THIS CLOSE to kissing her at the end and then she just leaves...suddenly got the urge to write a really fluffy Hatter/Alice...(mutters: Stupid movie ending, always making us have to write fanfics to get the endings we want). Just thought I'd upload this chapter as a special treat before I leave for vacation...hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Tea With a Mad Hatter<strong>

**Jade's Point of View**

Hatter and I were sitting in my room. It had gotten very awkward trying to get to know each other with Leila's uncomfortable stares, so we had relocated.

"So...question:"

"So I have a question for you."

Hatter and I said these things at the same time.

"You first." We both said unanimously.

"Okay, on the count of three, we say them at the same time." I suggested.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

We both asked the same question.

"How did you know that?" We asked at the same time again.

"I had a dream about the question, and have been looking _everywhere_ for the answer." I explained.

"I made that question up." Hatter said, smiling.

"Curiouser and curiouser." I muttered. "Do you think, perhaps, we've met before then? I can't dream up a question that you've already made up yourself."

"Perhaps we _have_ met before...Like I said, you seem very familiar." Hatter said, staring at me.

"Yes, you seem familiar to me as well." I said. "Maybe we met each other in a dream."

"Maybe..." Hatter said thoughtfully.

"Anyway," I continued. "Tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to say. I'd rather know about you." Hatter said, smiling.

"Not much to say on my part, either." I admitted. "I can't remember most of my life. I lost my memory in an accident a few months ago. It's been hard trying to remember _anything_."

"I am quite sorry about that." Hatter said.

It was quiet for a moment.

"I must admit, I don't really know what to say. It's strange; I've not known you long at all. Maybe an hour or two at most. But it's just that...when I'm around you, I feel...different. Happy."

"I'm glad." Hatter said, smiling.

"I know that we don't know each other well." I continued. "But...perhaps we could get to know each other. Perhaps you could...stay here?"

"Permanently?" Hatter asked.

I nodded.

"What an idea..." Hatter mused. "A crazy, mad, wonderful idea."

I smiled vigorously.

"But I can't." he continued sadly. "I have people, waiting for me back at Marmoreal. I have duties to the White Queen, and friends who I can't abandon. But perhaps I should visit more frequently."

"You won't remember." I said sadly. "Something will come up, and you won't remember to visit us."

"Of course I'll remember. How could I forget?" Hatter asked.

I sucked in a breath. Something about the turn our conversation had taken was entirely too familiar. A sense of de ja vu washed over me, even though I couldn't remember a thing. But this conversation...something _about it..._

"Okay." I said simply. For some reason, unbeknownst to me, I believed every word he said.

"Come now. We had better wash up before dinner. Leila has prepared something special." I said, trying to smile my very best smile.

Hatter returned the smile happily, looking me right in the eye.

Without warning, he leaned down and kissed me.

It was just a little peck, one that two friends could share without it being anything romantic. But something about it felt awfully familiar, and too emotional to mean nothing.

I blushed, and we walked away in a beautiful, profound silence. We were both smiling foolishly, and it was the best foolishness I'd ever experienced in my life.

Something about Hatter felt familiar.

Maybe...well...

_Maybe you've met him before, dummy. _I thought to myself.

_Maybe..._

**Hope you enjoyed:) Please review, and stay beautiful, readers!**

**~PeachyKeen13**


	10. The Visit

**licia In Wonderland Book II: Forgetting Underland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: The Visit<strong>

**Alison's Point of View**

Alison walked quickly and with purpose down the path that led back to the castle.

She wasn't sure she understood what she was doing, but she couldn't live without Alicia and her mother for another day. She had to find a way to get back to Upperland to be with them. The thought of them being 'dead and gone' wasn't something that settled with her easily.

She dismissed the guards in front of the prison doors, and they obeyed the commands that shot out of her tiny mouth. She was alone in the prison.

Well, not really alone. There were plenty of prisoners behind the steel bars. Alison wasn't heartless; she didn't want to look at the poor souls. Instead, she walked to the back of the long hallway of prison cells, and stood in front of its newest occupant.

"McTwisp." Alison whispered.

The white rabbit didn't even look up from his place on the floor to glance at his betrayer.

"McTwisp." Alison said, slightly louder.

The rabbit still didn't look up.

"McTwisp, I know you can hear me." Alison said. "I'm sorry about all of this. I'm not trying to be so mean...I just miss my family. You can understand that, can't you? I need to get home, McTwisp. Back to Upperland. But I need your help. You're the only one I can go to."

McTwisp looked up miserably from his cell. He said nothing, but the sadness in his eyes spoke for him.

"McTwisp, please. If you help me, then I'll free you." Alison bargained, trying a new approach.

"Friendship should never have an ultimatum." McTwisp whispered.

A little tear formed in Alison's eye. McTwisp had been her _friend_. Why had she betrayed him?

"I'm so sorry, McTwisp. But I don't know what else to do." Alison said brokenly, sinking to the floor. "I know that I've hurt you, but no one seems to care about how _I'm_ feeling. I just found out that my family is gone. I suppose I've known it for a while, but it hasn't really _sunk in_ until now. I've been the Red Princess for seven months. That means, in my real world, it's been almost sixty-five years. My family is gone, McTwisp. I have no one here but you and the Queen. But if I can get home...I'll have Alicia and Mom again. _Please_."

"I can't help you." McTwisp said, his voice softening.

"Can't or won't?" Alison inquired.

"I would." McTwisp said. "I would do anything to get out of this cell. But the Red Queen...or as you prefer to call her _'The White Queen_'..." McTwisp scoffed. "She has sealed off every entrance to Upperland. I can't get up there either."

"What? How?" Alison asked, appalled.

"Don't ask me." McTwisp mumbled. "Then I'd be a traitor to Marmoreal."

"McTwisp..." Alison begged.

"I'm sorry, Alison." McTwisp said sadly. "You were my friend. I thought of you as _my friend_. But you can't just turn your back on your friends when things get tough. I understand you're hurt. But you just drove away the one person willing to help you."

"_McTwisp._" Alison moaned, beginning to cry.

"I am sorry, Alison." McTwisp said. "But I cannot help you."

Alison - saddened and feeling more alone than ever - slowly got up and walked back up the steps, headed for the castle.

McTwisp - confused from Alison's behavior and sad at her betrayal - curled into a ball, and prayed that Execution Day would come soon, so that this misery called 'imprisonment' could end.

What was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed and review! My first upload since vacation...short, but insightful. Hope you liiiked it;)<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	11. Dreamers

**Alicia in Wonderland Book II: Forgetting Underland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Dreamers<strong>

**Narrator's Point of View**

Jade slept quietly in her bed. The sound of the wind whipping around the cottage was sharp, and it made the trees shake violently. However, all of the noise didn't disturb Jade's peaceful slumber. For she was having a dream.

It was usually Emily who had the dreams about their former lives, but not that night. Jade dreamt of a time in her life when she remembered everything.

If only the dream wasn't so vague.

* * *

><p><em>"Will you marry me?" <em>

_"I...I think I...I need a moment." _

_I looked to my right - there he was again! The rabbit in the waistcoat. Curiosity killing me, I chased after him._

_And fell down a rabbit hole._

* * *

><p>The only other thing in the dream was a pair of green eyes.<p>

"Where do I know them from?" Jade whispered to herself.

Frustrated beyond compare, Jade tried to go back to sleep.

And failed miserably.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's Point of View<strong>

_"You can't just drop a bomb like that and then stalk off with sad music in the background. I need answers."_

_Chess had caught up with me by then, and he refused to let me go any further._

_"Chess-" I began to refuse._

_"You love me?" he asked._

_I instantly felt stupid for ever having said it._

_"Well...I mean...I guess. I mean...you're my best friend and...well, I don't hate you and..." I trailed off, blushing furiously._

_"And what do you mean 'more than you fear them'? Nothing is more frightening than the Red Queen!" Chess huffed._

_"Well I beg to differ." I said._

* * *

><p>I awoke from another dream of Chess. I wiped away the sweat on my brow, and tried to get ahold of myself. I was shaking. Why was I shaking?<p>

_I felt fear._ I recalled. _In the dream, I felt afraid. Scared. Like I was going to lose something..._

_Or someone._

I instantly wanted to see Chess. Just to know that he was okay. Just so I could go back to sleep.

I stealthily crept out of my bed, and tried not to make the floor boards creak. I tip-toed quitely to the living room, where Hatter was asleep on the couch. Leila's home was small, and the living room was the only place available to our guests.

Chess was in his cat form. He'd been against it at first, but after having seen how small the house was, he'd obliged. He was asleep on the chair now, curled up in that cute way felines are. His breathing was even. He was asleep, but he was _breathing_, which was good enough proof for me.

I was about to turn around and head back to my room, when Chess stirred in his sleep and woke up. He stared at me questioningly for a moment, and I mouthed 'Couldn't sleep.'

He nodded his head, and hopped off the chair. He slowly crept towards me, and nudged my leg with his face. He was forcing me back into bed.

When we reached my tiny room, I jumped back into bed, and covered up with the thick wool blanket. My head hit the pillow, and exhaustion almost took me under. Chess hopped on the bed, too, and curled up into a ball at my feet. He was asleep before I was, his purring like a soothing lullaby.

With Chess, I didn't feel so alone, and I definitely didn't feel scared anymore. It was almost too easy to fall back asleep...

But I couldn't shake the feeling of my dream off all the way. It felt familiar...too much like a memory to have come from my imagination, yet too outlandish to have ever been reality. Chess seemed different in my dream. A little less tired. A little less sad. A whole lot happier...

_Something happened to him. Someone hurt him. _

_Well...what if that someone was _me_?_

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short, but I hope you liked it! I DID post two chapters as a special treat since I've been gone;) Please review(;<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	12. Goodbye

**Alicia In Wonderland Book II: Forgetting Underland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Goodbye<strong>

**Narrator Point of View**

It was dawn.

Somehow, everyone in Leila's small house was wide awake well before they were supposed to be.

Chess and Hatter had only been there for a _day_. One day. Twenty-four hours.

But it felt like they had been there forever. And - honestly - they didn't want to leave.

When Chess woke up, he was in his cat form. He had forgotten where he had fallen asleep the night before. The walls were a light coral pink. The bed was extremely warm and comfortable.

And he wasn't alone.

He woke up long before Emily. So she was still asleep as he opened his eyes. Her breathing was slow and even - the deepest of sleeps, she was in. Probably having a good dream, by the look of the small smile playing at her lips.

Chess vaguely remembered Emily walking into the living room half-asleep last night. She was stumbling around in the dark, trying to find her way around. She had just stood there, staring at him.

Chess wasn't sure what to make of that, so he led her back into her room. He wanted to assume that she had been sleep-walking, but she had talked to him. And she'd seemed perfectly fine.

But - despite the fact that he liked Emily...a lot... - he missed Alicia terribly.

Most people would probably be thinking - wow. Chess is so hung up over this girl that he only knew for a week. You can't call that love.

But Chess deeply cared about her. He loved her. And - if she had stayed - there would be no _question_ or _hesitation_. He would have married her.

Like he'd said before - when you know, you know.

Emily was so much like Alicia. The way she rolled her eyes when Leila was being uptight. The way she laughed - a little tinkle laugh. Just like Alicia. The depth and understanding in her eyes. The hard-headedness. It was all the same.

But - no matter how alike the two were - Emily would _never_ replace Alicia.

Chess wouldn't let himself feel that way towards Emily.

No matter how tempting it was.

* * *

><p>Emily woke up, then, followed by Jade, Hatter, and Leila. There was a sense of sadness hanging in the air.<p>

"Please," Jade asked Hatter once again. "Won't you stay just one more day?"

And - once again - Hatter replied, "I can't. But I will visit again. Soon. I promise."

The two hugged, and Hatter smiled at Jade, and kissed her. It was that same tiny peck as before, but it felt like so much more than it seemed to be. It felt like love.

"Don't forget me, Hatter." Jade said.

Like Chess with Emily, Jade couldn't quite understand why she felt so strongly towards Hatter. She'd only known him for a day, but she felt like she'd known him forever. She felt herself feeling something special and romantic towards him. But why? How can you fall in love so quickly?

It was the same feeling all around.

_How can you fall in love quite so quickly?_

Leila was distressed. She sensed the unspoken love in the air and - while she was sort of happy for the four - she was more frightened of the Mystery Man's reaction.

They would remember themselves if there was love - Leila was sure of that. It wasn't like their minds had been erased. They had _amnesia_. They lost their memory in an _accident_. Anything could trigger the lost memories and dreams to come back. _Anything_.

And long lost love was _definitely_ one of those things.

"Please visit again, Chess." Emily said as she leaned in for a goodbye hug.

"I will." Chess promised. Despite himself, he couldn't bring himself to disappoint Emily.

"Convincing." Emily said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the dead tone in Chess's voice.

"I will. I promise. I can't get enough of...Leila's cooking." Chess said, his lame excuse hanging in the air around them.

"Okay." Emily said, and her and Chess hugged.

Leila said goodbye to her guests, and watched them walk away.

Their figures faded away into the distance, the sun beginning to rise. There was a sense of sadness that no one could explain.

Things were bound to be even _more_ boring now. Now that Emily and Jade saw how fun and totally not boring life _could_ be, it made the boring lives they led even worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked(: Sorry about the short chapters...but I'm hoping to get a couple of really big chapters in soon. I know that Chapters Sixteen &amp; Seventeen are big, because...well, I've already typed them(: Working on the next few chapters now...Will upload when I get some reviews:) <strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	13. Back to the Boring Basics

**Alicia In Wonderland Book II: Forgetting Underland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Back to the Boring Basics<strong>

**Emily's Point of View**

We watched Chess and Hatter leave. We waved until we couldn't see a trace of them anymore.

A sense of emptiness seemed to wash over the house. It already seemed emptier without our guests. I felt the pattern coming back...

We ate breakfast. Guess what it was?

Bread and berries.

After that, we helped Leila tend her garden. Her roses were wilting a little bit. Aw.

Then, we swept the front yard. Fifteen leaves had littered it within the last day. Leila thought that leaves in the yard made it look untidy, so we had to do _that_ for a whopping ten minutes.

Lunch was next, and we actually _didn't_ have bread and berries.

We had _Buttered Fingers_, bread, and berries.

Well, it was better than bread and berries by themselves, I guess.

After lunch, we all took a walk by the lake. But it wasn't as fun as having a water fight with Chess. Leila had a _huge_ fear of water, and Jade wasn't in a very playful mood. So we all just walked the perimeter of the lake in a dead, awkward silence. _Fuuuuun_.

The walk didn't last very long. Leila was in a particularly rotten mood for some unknown reason.

I risked a glance at Jade; she was looking at me, too.

_What's with Leila?_ I mouthed to my sister.

_I don't know._ She mouthed back. _She's being...distant._

_I know. But why?_ I mouthed.

Jade shrugged, and I figured that was the most I was going to get out of her for the moment.

Leila kept looking at us, watching us as if we were time bombs about to go off. She _seriously_ underestimated us, or me at least. I saw a lot. A lot more than she wanted me to. I still didn't trust her completely. She was lying to us; I'd had that suspicion for a while. But _what was there to lie about?_ Our lives really weren't that interesting, and she hardly told us anything worth while. So unless she just _wasn't telling us something, _there wasn't really anything to lie about.

We sat dow under one of the willow trees, and looked at the water. The sun was shining on it, making it glisten beautifully.

But Leila's face was scrunched up like she'd been sucking on a lemon.

"What is with you?" I exploded, standing up.

"What do you mean?" Leila whispered.

"What's up? Why have you been acting so distant and weird? We're supposed to be your best friends and I _know_ there's something that you're lying to us about. I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything!" I yelled.

"I haven't lied about anything." Leila said.

"See, Leila, you are an _awful_ liar most of the time, like just then. But there's something that you're keeping from us that you're hiding well. Why don't you just spit it out!"

"Al...Emily, I'm telling you the truth. I'm not hiding anything from you guys. You are my very best friends - what reason would I have to _not_ tell you something?" Leila asked, feigning innocence.

"Leila, I hate to say it...but I agree with Emily. What aren't you telling us?" Jade jumped in.

Leila obviously didn't like being tag-teamed, because she stood up and walked into the house without another word.

Jade and I followed her, figuring that dinner would be ready soon.

We had bread and some kind of odd-smelling meat for dinner. I would tell you how it tasted, but I wasn't really tasting it; I was trying to figure out Leila, the meaning of life, my memories...you know, all that fun stuff.

Frustrated beyond compare, I left dinner early and headed to bed. What else was there to do? I changed into my night dress, and climbed into my bed, not liking how cold my feet were without that cute cat to keep the warm.

I didn't realize how much I would miss Chess considering I'd only known him for a _day_, but...like I'd been thinking for a long time, I _knew_ him from somewhere.

So it wasn't so strange to miss him as much as I did.

Was it?

Still confused and hurt and upset, I closed my green eyes and slowly drifted off into sleep...

Where I had the oddest dream...

There was...rain...and pillows...and Chess...and...a kiss... ... ... ... ...

* * *

><p><strong>I know ya'll can't wait for the next chapter...so since this one was short, I'll upload that one, too. So stick around and I hope you enjoyed;)<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	14. Remembering

**Alicia In Wonderland Book II: Forgetting Underland**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Alice in Wonderland**

**Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter:) It was fun to FINALLY write from ALICIA'S point of view again:) And I don't plan on changing that again...anyway, Read and Reivew!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Remembering<strong>

**Emily's Point of View**

_"You love me?"_

_"You're the Cheshire Cat!"_

_"Was that thunder?" _

_"Nothing is more frightening than the Red Queen."_

_"I missed you...a lot more than I thought I would."_

_And that's when he kissed me._

_"I've decided to stay here. In Underland." _

_"Someone got hurt."_

_"Sweetheart, it was Chess."_

_"Ah. You're worried."_

_"Is it that obvious?"_

_"You are one strange girl, Alicia Kingsleigh."_

_Wait - Alicia Kingsleigh?_

* * *

><p>The memories came rushing back, flooding my mind and breaking the barrier that had previously been blocking them. It was all coming back; coming here, leaving here, coming back here, and falling in love. Everything...<p>

_Okay, so sum it up: Returning to Underland by water = BAD IDEA._

Leila...I was right! She was totally lying to us the entire time!

Us...Grandma Alice! It had only just occured to me...I remembered everything.

But Grandma didn't.

Without hesitation, I jumped out of bed and bolted down the hallway to Grandma's room, where I shook her awake violently.

"Five more minutes, Em..." She murmured into her pillow.

"Grandma, we don't _have_ five more minutes. We have to get out of here _now_." I said urgently.

"What?" Grandma asked, confused.

"It's too much to explain now." I said quickly. "You're just going to have to trust me on this one."

I offered Grandma my hand, and she took it.

"Okay...?" she said uncertainly.

"Get dressed." I said, helping her out of bed. "When you're ready, meet me outside. Please, _hurry_."

I left Grandma alone to get changed, and I got changed myself. I swear, it took me no time at all to get dressed. I must have set, like, a record or something.

It felt like forever that I was waiting outside on the front steps. It was probably only a few minutes, and it was still pitch black in the night, but I felt like there was no time to spare. Every moment I hesitated, something _else_ could go wrong.

When Grandma finally appeared, I grabbed her by the hand and whisked her away as quickly as I could. I waited until we were about a mile away before I bothered to answer any of her many questions.

"Emily, please...something's going on. Something _big_." Grandma started.

"Obviously." I muttered.

"So...tell me what it is!" She practically begged.

"Okay." I agreed. "Well, to start things off, Leila is a backstabbing little liar."

"Huh?" Grandma asked. This obviously wasn't the turn she had expected the conversation to take.

"She doesn't know us. She never knew us. She probably doesn't even know our real names." I said.

"And just how do you know that?" Grandma challenged.

"Because I got my memory back." I stated simply.

"What? How?" Grandma gasped.

"I had a dream." I said.

"So...who are we really, then?" Grandma asked.

"You won't believe me." I said, trying to ignore the cold wind that was whipping around us violently. All that mattered was getting out of the Outskirts; we needed to get back to the heart of Underland. A plan was already forming in my mad little mind.

"Try me." Grandma said.

"Okay." I said. "We are Alicia and Alice Kingsleigh; Champions of Underland."

"You're right. I don't believe you." Grandma said.

"Told you." I said.

"Emily, where are we going?" Grandma asked.

"Don't call me Emily. It's Alicia." I practically whined. "And _you're_ going to Marmoreal. _I'm_ going to put my plan in motion."

"Me? Marmoreal? And what plan? What are you going to do?" Grandma shot the questions quickly, just like I would have.

"You'll find out all in good time." I assured her. "What matters now is that we need to get to the heart of Underland as quickly as we can. It took Hatter and Chess nearly two days to get here from the Mad Tea Party. If we run, we might be able to make it there in one."

"Emily...I don't know about this..." Grandma said uncertainly.

I sighed. "Just trust me, Grandma."

"Don't call me that." Grandma mumbled so low I could barely hear her. "We're _sisters_ for Pete's sake..."

_As far as you know. _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked;) YES! Alicia finally remembered! And Alice will soon...and on goes the plot...review! Not uploading again til I get some more! Thanks for all the support guys;)<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	15. The Journey Home

**Alicia In Wonderland Book II: Forgetting Underland**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, it hasn't changed; I don't own Alice or Wonderland:(**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews:) Now...on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: The Journey Home<strong>

**Alicia's Point of View**

"Grandma...do you have any idea how to get red dye out of hair?"

Grandma looked at me. We'd been walking for nearly four hours, only stopping twice. The sun was rising, and Grandma still didn't believe me about the whole 'We're really Alice and Alicia' thing.

"Tears from a White Rose usually get rid of most stains and dyes. But why do you need it?" Grandma asked.

"This red isn't our natural hair color. And I want to dump it as soon as possible. I miss being blonde." I said.

"Whatever you say." Grandma said.

We'd agreed to disagree a while back. I knew for certain that I would not be able to change her mind about anything. So I would wait. My plan would take care of everything that needed taking care of.

Oh, I know! I actually have a plan! And it's actually going to work this time!

...I hope...

It actually wasn't a bad plan. I was going to take Grandma to Marmoreal, and have the White Queen cook up some concoction or potion or something to give Grandma her memory back. While she was doing that, I would go to the Tea Party, where I would inform Hatter to go to Marmoreal for a 'surprise' that was waiting for him there, and I would ask him where Chess was. And then, everything would work itself out.

Again...I _hope_...

We weren't even halfway there yet. We had to go through this forest, then over a river, then through another forest, then through the Mushroom Fields, then we would be in the forest that lead to the Tea Party and Marmoreal.

So about an entire day's journey.

_Yeaaaaah._

* * *

><p>We finally got out of the stupid forest. And across the stupid river. I wasn't in a very good mood, if you couldn't tell. I was running on four hours of sleep and no food. I get grumpy when I'm tired and hungry...but really, who doesn't?<p>

We were in the Mushroom fields, now. And that was a good thing, because there were tons of flowers everywhere. And that included many White Roses.

White Roses - like all the other flowers - were very vain, but also very insecure. It was a piece of cake to make them cry. Just tell one "Hm...you're looking a little dull today, Rosie." And she bursts into tears. Perfect! It washed out all of the Red Ocean's dye that had stained our hair, and we were beautifully blonde once again.

Grandma was very confused when the dye washed out of our hair. She was sure that Leila's lie was the truth...things weren't fitting together anymore. There were holes in the story, missing pieces in the puzzle. It was making Grandma's waver resolve, and she had stopped complaining whenever I called her "Grandma" or "Alice". Granted, she didn't start calling me "Alicia", but lack of complaint was a step in the right direction.

* * *

><p>We were so close!<p>

The final forest...we were tired, and we were hungry, but we kept trotting onward. I refused to stop again after the White Rose washed the red dye out of our hair. The more we delayed, the more precious time was lost.

We were at the crossing paths. One path led to the Tea Party, the other to Marmoreal. I gave Grandma intricate and detailed instructions, and sent her to Marmoreal and the White Queen. Very soon, she too would remember everything.

I headed toward the Mad Tea Party, where I could only hope I would find Hatter and Chess.

I almost hoped I would run into him on the way there, as I had before. But everything was empty, and quiet. The smallest cracking of a twig would scare me silly. The smallest breeze would have me looking left and right for a huge grin hanging in mid-air.

It felt like I hadn't seen Chess in _years_, though it had really been only twenty-four hours. But...I didn't really want to count all that time. I hadn't known who I was.

Another wave of guilt washed over me. I remembered vividly all the things Chess said about me. I remembered the letter he'd written me. I felt _awful_. It was all my fault that he was in pain. If he didn't want me back, I totally deserved it. It was all my fault...I just _had_ to go back to Upperland to say goodbye to my mom...

And I hadn't even done _that_!

As I reached the break in the trees, and approached the Tea Table, I almost grinned as wide as Chess when I saw Hatter sitting there, sipping tea.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! I tried to make this Chapter a bit longer...I hope you liked it:)<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	16. Taken

**Alicia In Wonderland Book II: Forgetting Underland**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own AIW. Sorry.**

**Author's Note: The next two chapters after this are much longer than the others you have been seeing in this story, and were my absolute _favorite_ to write ever! I have seriously never been more thrilled to write something in my whole life. So I hope you have as much fun reading them as I did writing them, and I hope that the really long chapters make up for this short one:) Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Taken<strong>

**Alicia's Point of View**

"Hatter!" I yelled as I approached the Tea Table, smiling widely.

Hatter returned my smile for a moment. I could tell that he wasn't sure what to make of the whole thing. He knew that I looked like Alice and Alicia...but I also looked like Emily, whom he had seen most recently. His eyes were also _purple_, which was the color for confusion.

"Hello...Emily?" Hatter guessed.

"Yes." I said.

Okay, don't be mad. I _had_ to tell him that. If you're forgetting, Alice had pretended to be me when she hung out with him. So he had started falling in love with Alicia. But Chess hadn't minded because he knew that that Alicia was really Alice...man, I didn't realize just how messed up and confusing my life is until now!

Anyway, telling him I was Emily was the quickest way to get out of here and get to Chess.

"How are you?" he asked, taking another sip of tea.

"Wonderful." I said quickly, trying to get the polite small talk out of the way. "And yourself?"

"Okay." Hatter said.

"Hatter..." I began.

"He's not here." Hatter beat me to it.

"What?" I asked.

"Chess isn't here." Hatter said, his eyes beginning to go from purple to blue. Why was he sad?

"Where is he?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know the answer due to the color of his eyes.

"They took him." Hatter said.

"Who took him?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"The Red Knights. They came and just...took him. They took him to Salasun Grum." Hatter said.

"Why?" I practically exploded, trying to hold tears back.

_You've got to be kidding me! Just when we can be reunited again, he gets arrested? What the heck? Oh, this would not be lasting long. Not long at all. No one messes with my kitty. No one. _

"They spouted it out quickly. Said he commited treason or something. I don't know...but they took him. I tried to go after him, I really did, but I lost them halfway through the forest. I am so sorry, Emily." Hatter said, looking very sad.

"I'm going to rescue him." I said, determined.

"That might be a little more difficult than you might think." Hatter said.

"Why?" I asked. Was there a maze? A puzzle? A test? A troll? What?

"Execution Day is tomorrow morning."

Whoa - did _not_ see that one coming.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Tomorrow morning is Execution Day. Once a month, The Red Knights empty the prisons and behead all of the prisoners. And they're doing that tomorrow." Hatter said.

Well _that_ puts a damper on the 'ol plan.

"I'm still going to save him." I said.

"Good luck." Hatter murmured.

"Which way to Salasun Grum?" I asked, determination seeping through my voice like venom.

"South. Across the River, then head West. It's a straight shot from there." Hatter said.

"If I don't come back..." I began, but then I stopped myself. "You know what, no. I'm going to come back. With Chess. I'll see you later, Hatter."

"Goodbye, Emily." Hatter said, as he watched me walk away.

I broke out into a run, and headed toward Salasun Grum.

All I could think was _"Please, don't let me get there too late." _

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! I hope you liked...two reviews before I continue? Please?<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	17. Beheading is Never Fun

**Alicia in Wonderland Book II: Forgetting Underland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland**

**Author's Note: ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Beheading is Never Fun<strong>

**Narrator Point of View**

Alicia had to run, run til her lungs burst. Her legs were burning, and her chest was heaving. But she didn't care. She had to get to Sallasun Grum. To Cheshire.

Every moment she lingered was another moment Chess came closer to death. Alicia had to save him. For if she didn't, she would truly lose it all. If she got to Iracabeth's Castle after they had already beheaded Cheshire, Iracabeth would surely be angry with her for trespassing. And Alicia would be glad. For if she failed in saving Chess, she too would want her head gone.

She was close now. She saw the tip of the top tower coming into view. Hastily, she pumped her legs faster. She was almost there. So close, so close...

* * *

><p>"On this the Tolquins Day, native Cheshire the Cat, er, Man is sentenced to have his head cut off. The charges are as follows: treason."<p>

Alicia was hiding behind a pillar next to the Red Queen's outside court. She could hear her little sister's voice ring out the words that would take her love away. She snuck a peek from behind the bricks she was concealed behind.

Cheshire was in his human form. He was wearing cotton black pants, a white puffy shirt, and a tan vest. His thick, black locks hung loosely around his neck. Well, some of it was. The rest was stuck to the sweat dewing on his neck. He didn't even seem to care that he was about to die. He seemed...broken.

"Chess," Alicia whispered to herself, tears threatning to spill over.

"What?" he said in an echo of his old sarcastic tone. Alicia froze; he couldn't have heard her. But then he continued. "Are you going to behead me, little girl?"

"No," rung a big voice. "I AM!"

The Red Queen emerged from behind Alison. She looked just as Alicia imagined she would except...was her head really and truly _that_ big?

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" The Red Queen screamed at the top of her lungs.

Chess got up on the large platform that held the axe and sealed his fate. He looked up at Alison and said almost inaudibly, "You're sister would not be proud of what you've become."

"You're right. She isn't proud." Alicia said, emerging from behind the pillar.

All eyes were on her. Chess just looked shocked...and despaired.

"How could you do this, Alison? Do you realize that you're about to KILL someone? Someone very dear to me? Grandma would be horrified." Alicia continued.

"Alicia?" Ali said, almost unbelieving. "I thought you were dead."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Alicia muttered sarcastically. She snorted once, and Alison burst into giggles. "I see I can still make you laugh." Alicia said.

"Of course you can. You are my big sissy." Ali said, sounding more like the eight year old she was.

"Then why in Absolem's name are you doing this? Have you truly sunk this low?" Alicia asked.

"Of course not." Alison said. "I'm not proud to admit that I'm a conspirator. But it had to be done."

"What had to be done?" Iracabeth asked.

"You." Ali said. "I know that you are the Red Queen. I've known since Day 1. You killed a firefly."

"So?" The Red Queen asked.

"It is against the White Queen's vows to harm any living thing. So I watched you. I pretended to believe you. I milked you for secrets. I've waited nearly a year for this day." Alison said.

"What day?" Iracabeth asked.

"This day! Knights! OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Alison screeched.

Immedietly, four Red Knights responded to the little child's command. They took the Red Queen off of her throne, and into the castle. It was silent for a moment, then a scream was heard, and then it was silent again. One of the knights came out, and whispered something to Alison. Alison nodded and shouted:

"Prisoners of the Red Queen's Court! The Bloody Big Head is Dead!"

"She's made a rhyme." Alicia muttered, before laughing manically.

Then she turned her attention back to Cheshire, who still looked at her as though she was a walking corpse. Disbeliving. Scared. Vulnerable.

"Chess?" she asked softly, approaching him with high caution.

"Alicia?" he whispered.

The tears overflowed from Alicia's eyes, and she ran into Cheshire's arms. He held her tightly, as if she was the one who was going to disappear this time. She could feel his tears soak into her gown.

"You were dead." he whispered.

"'Aint we all a little dead inside Chessy?" Alicia said, using Emily's old joke.

He looked at her again, as if for the first time, and whispered, "I knew it was too good to be true. You're Emily...not Alicia." he started to walk away, but Alicia stopped him with her next words:

"Chess! Can't you see? Emily and me, we're the same person! It's too hard to explain now! But I can prove it...uh...you called me Leesh. I was sitting on that rock in the forest. It was the first time you phased human. You held my hand and called me Leesh...don't you remember?"

"Of course I remember." Chess whispered. He flung Alicia into his arms, and kissed her so passionately, everyone who was watching felt their hearts both break and melt. Several even averted their eyes to give the lost couple their much-deserved privacy.

"I missed you so much."

"Not as much as I missed you."

"Never leave me again."

"Only if you never go anywhere."

"Your side. That's where you'll always find me."

These were the things Alicia and Chess murmured to each other in between their manic kissing.

"Ah, a 'appy ending." Alison muttered in her fake British accent.

"Not quite yet, love." Alison turned around to find Nivens McTwisp staring at her.

"McTwisp!" the little girl scooped the rabbit up into her arms, and spun around. Then, the words he said sank into her head. "What do you mean 'not quite yet'?"

"There's still one more thing to take care of." the rabbit said matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"The Hatter's feeling awfully lonely,"

"Ah, of course! Me wee brain almost had for'otten." Alison said in her Scottish accent.

"You are scary good at that Scottish accent." Nivens said, before Ali laughed madly.


	18. Wedding Bells

**Alicia In Wonderland Book II: Forgetting Underland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Honestly...my favorite chapter that I've ever written of any story EVER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: Wedding Bells<strong>

**Alicia's Point of View**

"Oh Alicia, you are so lucky." Alice said, as she helped me into my white gown.

"Thank you so much, Grandma." I said.

"For helping you into your dress?" Grandma asked, confused.

"For making Wonderland real. You brought me to Cheshire." I clarified.

She blushed, but said nothing.

"I cannot believe how quickly this has all gone by." I muttered.

"I know," Grandma agreed. "Yesterday you save him from decapitation. Today you marry him. Ah, doesn't the wee lass love how perfectly mad the world is?"

"You are scary good at that Scottish accent." I appraised Grandma.

"I learned from the best." she laughed. Then, a single tear slid down her cheek.

"What?" I asked.

"He still doesn't know." she whispered.

"He'll be at the wedding. You're still singing for my reception, aren't you? You'll definately see him, then. So you two will be reunited. Finally!" I said.

"He won't believe it's me. He'll think he's gone mad." Alice said.

"Isn't he already?" I laughed.

Grandma rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"You got to see him a fair bit over the last year, haven't you? He'll know. His heart will tell him."

"Didn't Chess think you were a ghost?" Grandma asked, as if she had expected as much.

"He told me that he did at first," I admitted. "But when he looked into my eyes, he knew."

"I never pictured Cheshire as the romantic type," Grandma said.

I blushed ferociously a deep, tomato red, and said, "How interesting."

Grandma laughed. "I'm only joking love. Now hurry it up. You'll be late for your own wedding!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's Point of View<strong>

***At the Reception, after the Wedding***

"What song are you singing?" Alison asked me at the reception. We were the only ones who had arrived, still in our dresses. I had been the Maid of Honor, and Alison had been the Flower Girl. But Tarrant wasn't at the Wedding. I was disappointed to say the least. Alison and I had left five minutes early so we could come here and set up. Everything was perfect. It was 7:00pm, so the twilight created a mystical illusion of magic. There were many tables set and ready, and a small gazebo was transformed into a makeshift stage. I was singing Alicia and Chess's song for their first dance, and I was just a bit frightened.

"That's a secret," I told my granddaughter sweetly, before patting her head. She looked around, appraising the backyard of Marmoreal. She seemed fairly satisfied with the whole thing, which meant that Alicia would too. Even though they fought sometimes, they were clones of each other. What Ali liked, Leesh liked.

"So who all's comin'?" Alison asked in that false British accent she used all the time. Alicia and her mother found it annoying, but I thought it was cute that she wanted to be like me.

"The proper way of phrasing that, dear Ali, would be to say who all's not coming. All of Underland was invited. It will be the party of the century here." I said.

"Grandma?" she asked, obviously becoming nervous.

"Yes, dear?" I asked. Even though I looked ninteen, I was still this little girl's grandma inside, and my maternal instincts brought out the motherly side of me.

"Will you leave?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You and Alicia left Wonderland, didn't you? That's why you couldn't member nothin' when you got back. That's how Leila Hightopp made you believe you were someone totally different. Are you two going to leave again?"

"No." I said surely. "Alicia is married to Cheshire, so I can bet any amount of money that she's going to live here with him. As for me, after I see the Hatter tonight, the same situation might apply to this old lady."

"You definately do NOT look old." Alison said.

"You're right there. I don't LOOK old. But I am. I'm an old soul. Luckily, so is Tarrant. So we match."

"Are you going to let me stay?" Alison asked.

"Darling," I said, kneeling down in front of her, "Listen to me. The choice is yours. You may stay in Wonderland with Alicia and I. We would bring you in. I'm going to tell you a secret. Part of Wonderland is inside of you. Your grandfather is from Wonderland and-"

"What?" Ali screeched. "What do you mean my grandfather's from Wonderland?"

"Look at your mother, child. Does she look a thing like me?" I asked.

"No," Ali admitted.

"What about Alicia and you, do you look like her?"

"No," she said again.

"Now think of down here. Who does she look like?" I asked.

Alison thought for a moment, then gasped, her eyes going completely round.

I put my finger to my lips, asking her again to keep the secret. "Anyway," I continued. "Your grandfather is from Wonderland. So you could easily belong here. 1/4 of you is Underlandian. However, you are also very human, so you could also very well belong up there. Think about this: if you stay here, you will probably never see your mum again. Or any of your friends. But you will be with Alicia and I, and all of your friends here."

"May I have some time to mull it over?" Alison asked.

I kissed her forehead. "Of course you can."

"But for now," she said. "Let's focus on Leesh's wedding. Oh my gosh, it still doesn't feel real! And here I was, thinking that Alicia was too old and bitter to ever find a man!"

"Hey," I falsely chastied between giggles, "Be nice. She's still your sister, even if she is a Mrs."

"Okay, okay," she said. "C'mon now, and let's hurry. Everyone'll be here soon."

"Not everyone," I muttered too quietly for her to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Alicia's Point of View<strong>

***Everyone is at the Reception, and her and Chess are just arriving***

"Are you ready?" Chess asked, taking me by the hand.

"Yes." I said with so much joy it was impossible to deny.

"Okay." he said. He opened the large glass doors that led to the backyard of Marmoreal. It was all set up so beautifully, yet I couldn't give you details if you wanted them. All I saw was Cheshire.

The music started then, and Cheshrie led us to the makeshift dancefloor for the customary first dance.

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards._

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me runnin' but_

_I kind of know that I won't get far. _

_And you stood there in front of me just_

_Close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see _

_What I was thinkin' of-_

Cheshire and I were spinning on the dancefloor like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. He was such a good dancer! And so was I, and the music was perfect, and everyone was watching us...it was magic.

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain cause_

_I see sparks fly, whenever you smile, _

_Get me with those green eyes, baby as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around _

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. _

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's Point of View<strong>

***Singing onstage, about to do the second verse***

I was about to start the second verse when I saw it. The flash of orange hair in the back of the crowd. And that impossible-to-miss top hat. He was dressed just the same as he was the last time I saw him. Though I'd seen him plenty over the last year, looking at him now felt like I hadn't seen him in 85 years.

And I hadn't.

I'd socialized with him as Alicia, and as Jade, but never as me. But no more of that.

I handed the job of singing over to Tallulah Swift, who knew the song by heart. I ran off of the stage faster than I would have thought humanly possible. Alicia was looking at me from the dancefloor. She looked confused for a minute. But then, she spotted him, and smiled.

_My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea._

_You touch me once and it's really something _

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

He was facing me, but he didn't see me. I ran into his arms, and wrapped my legs around his waist. And then, before he even knew what was going on, I kissed him. I kissed him with so much built-up emotion I thought I might explode. He broke the kiss for a moment to look into my face. I knew the moment he knew it was me. His shale-grey eyes turned electric green, and he kissed me again.

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you, I know it's no good. _

_And I could wait patiently but_

_I really wish you would, _

We joined Cheshire and Alicia on the dancefloor, and suddenly, I knew perfect happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Alicia's Point of View<strong>

***Alice and Hatter just joined them on the dance floor***

I was vaguely aware that Grandma and Tarrant joined us on the dance floor. I was focused only on Chess. His big blue eyes seemed to get bigger every time he looked at my face. It made me blush but...in a good way.

He leaned his head on mine, and looked like he was sucking in life. Like I was the only thing that was keeping him on the earth...

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain cause_

_I see sparks fly, whenever you smile, _

_Get me with those green eyes, baby as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around _

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. _

"What is it?" I murmured quietly.

"You have to promise me something," he said in a rough voice.

"Anything," I vowed.

"Never, ever, ever leave me again. I don't care if that makes me sound weak, but-"

"It doesn't," I stopped him. "It makes you sound human."

He laughed, and pressed his lips to mine. I took a hand free, and ran my fingers through his gorgeous black locks of hair. From behind me, I heard someone set off fireworks, and I became mesmerized by their beautiful colors. It was, well,

"Magical," Chess whispered, as though he were reading my thoughts.

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild. _

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me it's just_

_Wrong enough to make it feel right_.

Then, Chess grinned his all-too famous grin, and suddenly, we weren't on the dancefloor anymore. But I could still hear the music, and the fireworks were still visible in the sky.

"Follow me," he whispered. He led me up a marble staircase that led to a tower. We were ontop of Marmoreal! We looked up into the sky. Behind the fireworks, a million glass stars twinkled.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Look at that one, right there." he said, pointing to a big, brilliant star that looked an awful lot like-

_Lead me up the staircase, _

_Won't you whisper, soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you baby, _

_Like a fireworks show. _

"The North Star?" I asked.

"It was," he shrugged.

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"It's called 'Alicia', now." he smirked.

"You named a star after me?" I asked, in awe of my new husband.

He nodded, and I looked up at the stars once again. "So beautiful," I muttered.

"Yes," he agreed, never taking his eyes off of me. "You are."

He embraced me again, and suddenly, I knew perfect happiness.

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain cause_

_I see sparks fly, whenever you smile, _

I looked down over the balcony. I could see Grandma and Tarrant still dancing, looking happy and very in love. Gradually, other couples broke off from the main crowd, and they began to dance, too. Tallulah looked perfectly happy singing on stage, and I smiled. Alison was sitting in front of the stage, next to McTwisp. She was moving her little body in beat with the music. I didn't take my eyes off of her, so I saw when she leaned over, and pecked the bunny on the cheek. He blushed a deep red, but Ali just giggled. She looked up at me then, and met my eyes. She winked, and blew me a kiss.

I turned back to Chessur. He pulled me into his arms, and we continued our first dance.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around _

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. _

_Oh the sparks fly,_

_Oh baby, smile, let the sparks fly. _

The song, ended, and everyone clapped. Chess smiled again, and suddenly, we were in the Forest. I took off my silver heels, and he took my hand. We ran through the forest bare-foot, and didn't stop until we reached the Red Ocean. He led me to a big boat called "The Alicia" and helped me onboard.

Perfect happiness...is there a limit to how much of that a person can experience in one night? If so, what's the penalty for it? I don't really care what it is, I'm just asking so I can know. I will pay any price in the world for this. This perfect of all nights.

"Thank you Alison," I thought. "You brought me here by running into those stupid woods. Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>SQUEE! I got goosebumps re-reading this:) I hope you had just as much fun reading it as I had writing it. But...it's not over yet! Twenty-Five Chapters in the story, and a sequel! (Unless you guys want me to stop...?) But I hope you liked:) Review! I want maybe four reviews before I post the next chapter? And it's gonna be good, because it's a long overdue AliceHatter:)**

**(Oh, and the song was "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift:) I thought it fit this perfectly, because it applied to Alice and Hatter because of the Green Eyes and Alicia and Chess because of the Smile(: ) **

**~PeachyKeen13**

**P.S. You're probably mad at me for skipping the The Wedding, so I will add it to this story as a bonus chapter. This story has 23 Chapters, so it will round out to 24 with the Bonus Chapter added on. I haven't typed it yet, but I will soon, and I hope you'll like it:)**


	19. Tea That Was Long Overdue

**Alicia In Wonderland Book II: Forgetting Underland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland**

**Author's Note: Here's the next Chapter for you:) So I want to know...which chapter should I upload next? The order of them doesn't matter. As you can see, this one is a long overdue Alice/Hatter. So the next one can either be Stayne sort of explaining his super messed up plan, Alison having a cute (but short) heart to heart with McTwisp and her Grandma, or it can be Alicia and Chess on their honeymoon:) They'll all be uploaded eventually, but I want to know what you want to see first:) So review and let me know! Okay, enough rambling. Let's keep the story going!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: Tea That Was Long Overdue<strong>

**Alice's Point of View**

Mostly everyone was gone from the Reception.

Chess had already whisked Alicia away for their honeymoon, and the White Queen was in her castle. The only people left were me, Alison, McTwisp, Tallulah, and Hatter.

Hatter and I were sitting on the edge of the gazebo. We needed to talk. And I couldn't wait another moment.

"We need to talk." I whispered.

"I know." Hatter said, looking over at me to smile.

"I've been here for a while." I said, hoping he wouldn't hate me for not having told him earlier.

"I had a feeling," Hatter said, acting too blase' to be believed.

"I pretended to be Alicia, in the beginning." I began. "Everyone told me that I couldn't tell you. I was going to stay behind after the Jabberwockey battle and tell you, but with Chess getting hurt, you saw how crazy things got. Then - somehow - when Alicia went back up to Upperland to say goodbye to her mom, I got whisked away with her. And the rabbit hole was sealed off when we tried to get back. We ended up finding another way in, but it landed us in the middle of the Red Ocean during a storm. That's how we lost our memory. Then Leila took us in, and told us we were Jade and Emily. Then you and Chess came to visit and...well, I suppose you know the rest."

"Alice...I've missed you." Hatter said, staring at me intently.

"You have no idea, Hatter. I lived without you for almost a century." I said. Then I paused before adding, "And I loved you that whole time."

"Then...how did you have a daughter?" Hatter asked.

I smiled inwardly. "I knew you were going to ask that."

He looked at me expectantly, but I just stared at Alison. She had confiscated Hatter's hat and hour ago, and was playing Tea Party with McTwisp at one of the beautifully decorated tables. Her smile was wide, and her sparking green eyes were full of life.

She looked a bit too much like the part.

I looked over at Hatter before saying quietly, "Don't we look a bit too young to be grandparents?"

He gasped, but in a good way. His smile would give Chess a run for his money.

"When I found out I was having Mystique..." I began. "I knew she was yours. I'd never been with anyone else. I came to America with my family without protest, because I knew what the reaction would have been in England had I returned with a fatherless daughter. I raised Mystique on my own, giving her all the love and attention she could ever want. She married, and had Alicia. But once she found out she was having Ali, her husband left her. By the time I returned to England, I already had to many ties to Upperland to return to you."

"I have a daughter?" Hatter asked.

I nodded. "We do."

_There had been more to that night on the balcony than you had previously thought. _

"I want you to meet her." I said.

"How?" Hatter asked.

"I don't know." I mused. "But I want you to meet her. She's so much like you, it's a bit scary at times. I always had a piece of you with me, Hatter. I had you, even when I didn't. I used to tell Mystique stories about this place, and she hung on my every word like her life depended on the outcome of the tea you were making. She never stopped believing the stories, either. I told them to her while she was pregnant, and she believed them still. She is half Underlandian; I suppose part of her just knew that it was really here. She always dreamed of coming here; maybe she can still come."

"I would like that." Hatter said. Then he thought for a moment before asking, "Does she know that I'm her father?"

"No." I said. "I never knew how I could tell her without her committing me to an asylum. She believed me, but I didn't want to push it."

"Understandable." Hatter said.

"What about you? What's been going on down here?" I asked.

"You Kingsleigh girls always bring forth the interesting times." Hatter said, laughing. "Not much of anything had been going on before you, Ali, and Alicia showed up. I swear, I was going mad waiting for you. When you didn't come back, time seemed to move even more slowly than it already had been. It was so dreadfully boring here."

"You're telling me." I said. "I may look nineteen, but I was nearly one hundred and three years old when I fell down the rabbit hole again. Do you have any idea how boring life can be when you've been confined in a wheelchair for thirteen years? You can't do much of anything."

"That sounds dreadful." Hatter said. "But I can't picture you old. You'll always be...perfect and young and beautiful to me. You're good now, great now, a right proper Alice that-"

"Hatter!" I stopped him jokingly, something filling up my heart. I didn't realize until now that I hadn't heard one of his mad rants the entire time I'd been with him over the past year. It showed he was turning back into his normal Hatter-y self.

Just the way I loved him.

"Thank you. I'm fine." Hatter said, smiling. He had noticed his rant and returning of muchness, too.

"You've gotten it back." I said.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Your muchness." I giggled.

"You never lost yours again." he said. It wasn't a question.

"Never." I promised. "I told you I could never forget you."

And it was with that beautiful line that Hatter kissed me again. This one was different than the others; it was more passionate, more romantic. More like the ones he had given me the night on the Balcony. The one behind the scenes, the one that was a total secret, the one that _no one_ knew about.

Except for him and me.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you, too." I whispered.

**(Narrator POV) **"Now is it a 'appy ending?" Alison yelled in her fake British accent.

Everyone giggled at her, and said yes.

But - hiding in the bushes behind the gazebo - the dark voice of Ilosovic Stayne whispered, "No, dear Red Princess. You are far from your happy ending. Isn't that right, Iracabeth?"

Iracabeth - who had been standing next to him - nodded her abnormally large head in agreement, and both headed back to the Castle of Hearts to regroup and begin to put their plan in motion.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE review!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	20. The King of Underland

**Alicia In Wonderland Book II: Forgetting Underland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.**

**Author's Note: Self explanitory...just a little chapter on what the heck Stayne is doing and why the Red Queen isn't dead. Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: King of Unerland<strong>

**Narrator's Point of View**

Ilosovic Stayne sat down on the throne in the Castle of Hearts. Iracabeth had been asleep in her chamber for hours. Pretending to die must have _really_ taken all the energy out of her.

Stayne was trying to hide the smirk on his face. His plan was coming together. Alice and Alicia were a minor setback, but Stayne could work with it. In fact, them remembering themselves was almost preferrable now. Now that they had everything back, they had so much more to lose.

Ruling Underland was no longer enough for Stayne. He wanted people to _suffer_. He wanted Alice and Alicia and the White Queen and anyone else who had ever tried to defy him or hurt him to suffer. He wanted to take away the love and happiness.

Stayne was truly evil.

Iracabeth not dying was another part of Stayne's horribly wonderful plan. He bribed the Red Knights whom Alison had instructed to kill the Red Queen. They merely took her inside, asked her to scream, then went back out on the balcony and told the Red Princess the job was done.

How easy it had been.

If Stayne was going to become the King of Underland, he was - sadly - going to need the Red Queen's help. But in the end, she would suffer, too. She had tried to kill him back when they were chained together in the Outlands. What, you think Stayne just _forgot_ about that? No. No way.

At first, Stayne was just going to try to overthrow the government of Underland by killing the Red Queen and the Red Princess. That was why he went to Salasun Grum that day. But he had obviously struck a nerve with the little girl, and there were too many guards watching for him to do any major damage, anyway.

But none of that mattered now. Stayne was finally going to get what he wanted.

In just two days, Stayne was going to take the White Queen. And she would be in prison.

And then Stayne would rule as King.

And no one would be able to stop him.

He would kill anyone who got in his way.

It was time for the dawn of a new era.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Uh...evil much? I always thought Stayne was more of an evil villain than the Red Queen. She just seems to have that weakness of wanting to be loved. And Stayne is just cold and heartless. So he would be more likely to do something this evil. Lol:) Hope you enjoyed and please review:)<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	21. Honeymooners

**Alicia In Wonderland Book II: Forgetting Underland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AIW:(**

**Author's Note: Honeymooners! WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF:) Nothing inappropriate that would cause the rating to go up, but it looks like something that should be in a Nicholas Sparks novel:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: Honeymooners<strong>

**Alicia's Point of View**

I felt the sun filter through the window into the tiny house.

I didn't realize that I was smiling until the muscles in my mouth got soar. I was disoriented, but happy. It took me a minute to remember where I was.

After the wedding, Chess had taken me to an island by boat. It was uninhabited, and there was a beautiful little house on it. The house was on the seashore, and there was a beautiful jungle covering half the island.

I was just waking up. I reached my hand over the bed, but became confused when I didn't feel Chess. I sat up, and saw that there was a note on the pillow.

_I'm making breakfast, darling. Meet me in the kitchen when you wake up. I love you._

I giggled to myself, and blushed. I never knew just how romantic Chess could be. Grandma had been right; he was serious with me sometimes. He at least _attempted_ not to be so sarcastic. Huh. I must be really, really special.

I stretched once, and forced myself out of the super-comfortable bed. The house wasn't very big, so it was a piece of cake to find the kitchen. Chess's back was to me; he was working over a stove. I tip-toed in, and snuck in a hug from behind. He jumped a little bit, obviously startled. But then I saw him smile, and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Good morning, husband." I murmured, loving the way it sounded.

"Good morning." Chess said. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully." I said, giggling. "And yourself?"

"Terribly." he said, grimacing.

It took a second for the words to sink in. He obviously saw the confused look on my face, because he chuckled.

"Kidding." he laughed.

I let out a breath of relief, and found myself smiling again.

Chess was _mine_. We were married, and nothing was going to tear us apart again. We were together, and we were happy, and that's the way it was going to stay.

"I can't believe everything that's happened." I said, sitting down in a nearby chair. Chess brought out two plates, sat one in front of me, then sat down himself with the other.

"You're telling me." he said. "Three days ago, I think you're dead. Two days ago, you save me from dying. Yesterday, we got married. And today, we're honeymooning."

"I know." I said. "But we never really talked about some...things, that I think we should."

"I think I know what you're talking about." Chess said. "But humor me and tell me anyway."

"I left Wonderland and Alice came with me." I began. "I still don't know why that happened. Maybe because she was holding my hand? But anyways, we tried to jump back down the rabbit hole to return immediately."

"You mean you didn't stay in Upperland for a horribly long time?" Chess asked.

"Not at all. We didn't even stay a whole day." I said.

"How did you get back, then, if the rabbit hole wasn't working?" Chess wondered, intrigued.

"I looked into a lake...and I saw a beach...it drew me towards it...and I fell inside. Grandma chased after me, and it brought us to the middle of the Red Ocean. But it was storming and-"

But Chess caught me off guard, beginning to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"You were outside during a _thunder_storm. You freaked out when you were _inside_ during a thunderstorm." he said.

I playfully pushed him. "Shut up." I mumbled.

"Sorry." he apologized. "Continue."

"Anyway, it was storming, and the waves were awful. When we were washed up on shore, we had been thrashed around so much, we were completely out of breath. When we woke up...we couldn't remember anything." I continued.

"You lost your memory?" Chess asked.

I nodded. "That's when we were found by Leila Hightopp. She said that she knew who we were; her two closest friends. Girls by the name of Jade and Emily."

Chess gasped. "I wasn't crazy." he said. "You really _were_ Alicia."

"Yes. Those dreams I mentioned to you once? They were all of you. But I didn't know you, so I was embarrassed to say anything." I admitted.

"And you were in the forest when I dropped the note and necklace." Chess said.

"Yes. And I read the letter. Which reminds me-" I said sharply. "How dare you think I gave up on you! I told you I loved you with my whole heart, and I meant it. It wasn't by choice that I didn't return to you. I missed you like crazy, even when I didn't have the slightest clue who you were."

"What was I supposed to think? You were..." but Chess trailed off, his voice seeming choked up with pain.

I instantly felt bad. I cupped his face with my hand, and planted a kiss on his mouth. I looked intently into his eyes, and whispered, "But I'm here now."

"Don't leave me again." he said.

"I promise you, I won't." I swore.

"You told me that you were Emily and Emily was you the day you saved me." Chess remembered. "But I got so caught up in everything that I completely forgot about that. All I remember is seeing your face."

"You're too good for me." I said.

Chess laughed. "I think it's the other way around, love."

"I think we'll just have to agree to disagree." I said.

"Alright." Chess said, putting his hands up in surrender.

We sat in silence for a moment.

"So...how did you get your memory back?" Chess asked.

"You." I said simply.

"Me?" he asked.

"You. I had a dream. And you said _"You are one strange girl, Alicia Kingsleigh." _That one sentence opened the door to my memory. It was you." I said.

"The one who was saved has saved his savior." Chess said.

I stared at him blankly for a moment before bursting into giggles.

"You're mad." I said.

"All the best people are." Chess said.

"Never heard _that_ one." I said.

He laughed as well, and we each took a bite of our breakfast. I never knew, but-

"Chess, you can _cook_." I said approvingly.

He chuckled. "Like I said once before, I'm not a total jerk."

"Being a jerk has nothing to do with being able to cook." I said.

"Thank you...hey, wait!" Chess said.

"And I never said you were a jerk." I allowed.

"Thank you." Chess said.

After breakfast, we sat on the beach for a while, and watched the waves roll in. We even went swimming for a bit. Yes, I got Chess to go swimming with me. _I_ got a _cat_ to go _swimming_. I am _so_ talented!

It actually wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Granted, we didn't go in past our knees, but still, it was a start.

The day was lazy and fun, and beautiful.

There it was again; that perfect happiness. I was so blissfully happy...

So...c'mon, where's the catch? What's going to go wrong? If I'm this happy for this long, something bad has to be waiting in the wings. I'm not stupid. I know how life works. Each person gets an equal balance of good and bad in their lives, and this is too much good to go unpunished.

Well, all I can say is that whatever bad thing is waiting for me, you better not touch Chess. Or I will kill you.

And on that lovely note, Chess and I ended our day and headed to bed.

Where I completely forgot the whole 'bad things waiting' thing.

In fact, I forgot about pretty much everything. Chess was the only one on my mind.

And I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! Hope you enjoyed this little fluff;) If you're a major Twilight fan like me, this little island may sound familiar:) I actually did picture Isle Esme when I was writing it, so if you want to picture their honeymoon spot, that's what I would recommend:)<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	22. Heart to Heart

**Alicia In Wonderland Book II: Forgetting Underland**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. If I owned Alice in Wonderland, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction & Alicia In Wonderland would be being made into a movie. Js. :)**

**Author's Note: Just in case you're confused, this conversation takes place a few minutes after Chapter 18 ends. So Everyone just laughed at Alison asking if the happy ending was here, and Tallulah just left. So it's just Hatter, Alice, McTwisp, and Alison in the backyard of Marmoreal. Okay, I was just letting you know:) On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One: A Nice Little Heart to Heart<strong>

**Alison's Point of View**

"So Grandma...you and Hatter are finally together, I see." I said, smiling widely.

"Alison always bugged me about you when I told her stories of Wonderland. She claimed that I 'fancied' you and you me." Grandma said, chuckling.

"Yes." I said, not trying to deny my Grandma's story. "I always thought you two would end up together, and now I get to see it for myself."

"It must be strange for you, Alison. This must be like being sucked into one of your Grandma's stories." Hatter said, looking at me fondly.

"That's exactly how it feels! Almost has a dreamlike quality about it, it does." I said, using my cute little English accent.

Hatter laughed, and that's when I realized -

"Hatter...I do believe this is the first time we've actually met. Alison Kingsleigh." I said, offering him my hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Ali." Hatter said, shaking my hand and laughing.

"Oh, my. I'd forgotten that you two hadn't actually met." Grandma said, chuckling to herself.

Looking at Hatter now (not just using the description given to me by Grandma) I could tell he was my Grandfather. My mother looked like him a lot. Like, _a lot_. She had his orange hair (though hers curled like my Grandma's), his sparking green eyes, his fashion sense, and his smile. It made me miss my mom, but it also filled a huge gap in my heart to know where I came from.

Hm...Alison Hightopp...don't know if I'll ever really get used to that...maybe I'll just stick with Kingsleigh...

"Grandma," I whispered. "Does he know?"

Grandma nodded, and I smiled widely. Without thinking about it, I gave Hatter a hug, and he returned it. Then I backed away to look at the happy couple, and couldn't believe that they'd ever lived without each other. They were _soulmates_.

"Grandma...Hatter..." I began. "I don't know what to do."

"About what?" Hatter asked.

"I don't know whether I should stay or return home." I admitted.

"As I told you before, my darling, the choice is yours. We can't make it for you." Grandma reminded me.

"I don't want you to." I said. "But I need some guidance, or advice."

"I want you to stay here." McTwisp said, shuffling his feet.

"You do?" I asked McTwisp, smiling.

"Yes." he said. "You're my..._friend_, Alison. I don't want you to go."

"Aw." I said, scooping McTwisp up in my arms and giving him a big old hug.

"But...but I can't leave my mom up there alone." I said, coming back to reality.

"Well," Hatter said. "You could always go home and then return here."

Grandma and I stared stupidly at him for a moment. Why hadn't _we_ thought of that?

"Brilliant. You're bloody brilliant, you are." I mumured in my British accent.

Hatter smiled, and Grandma planted a tiny kiss on his cheek. I smiled at the both of them, but then thought-

"I do want to stay for a little while, though, before I go back. I need to tell Alicia goodbye, and she won't be back from her LoveFest until next week." I said.

"Ali." Grandma scolded lightly.

"Oh, Grandma, lighten up." I said. "I'm not stupid. I know they're not on their honeymoon playing cards or discussing polotics."

"_Ali_." Grandma said sharply.

"Sorry." I mumbled, but McTwisp was laughing happily.

Hatter, too, seemed fairly amused by the little exchange, and laughed a bit manically.

But then he looked at Grandma's expression, and instantly became serious. But I knew he was just doing that to look good in front of her, because he winked at me, and smiled.

"So...where are we staying?" I asked to break the sudden silence.

"Hm...I hadn't thought of that." Grandma said. "I suppose we could stay in Marmoreal for a bit, at the very least until Leesh returns. Once her and Chess get a place of their own, we can figure something out."

"Sounds good to me. Hatter?"

"Sounds wonderful to me." Hatter said, smiling warmly at Grandma. "Wonderful. Brilliant. Great. Fantastic. Good. Proper. Excelle-"

"Hatter." Grandma laughed.

"I'm fine." Hatter said, smiling. He smiled so much when he was around Grandma, and vice versa. I was so happy for them.

Together forever. That's how it should be with everyone who ever falls in love. There should always be a happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw:) No cliffhanger for once...rare, I know;) Hope you liked...I know it was short, but I hope you liked it:) I've decided that for the next book, I'm going to try to spend more time on the chapters, therefore making them longer and better. Until then, I hope you bear with me:) Thanks for all of the support, you guys!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	23. QueenNapped

**Alicia In Wonderlan****d Book II: Forgetting Underland**

**Disclaimer: Hasn't changed...I don't own. **

**Author's Note: Not much to say, but I hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Two: Queen-napped<strong>

**Mirana's Point of View**

Mirana stood in her bed chamber, looking at herself in the mirror. The smile was still planted on her face. She was just so happy for everyone. It had truly been a week to celebrate. No one was sad or broken anymore. All was well in her kingdom.

The wedding had been as truly lovely as it was unexpected. When Alice had shown up at her doorstep just a few days before, Mirana had been shocked to say the least. Nevertheless, she concoted a potion that gave Alice her memory back. It took several hours to take effect, so she spent the night at Marmoreal. When she woke up the next morning, all of her memories were back, and Alicia announced her engagement.

She told her story of bravery, of how she saved Chess from certain death, and she'd brought her sister back with her. Chess announced that they wanted to get married. Today.

It was a rush, but with so many loyal subjects, the wedding and reception came together fairly easily. Mirana had never seen Cheshire so happy in her whole life. And she wanted to see that same glow of happiness come around Tarrant soon, too.

The wedding itself was glorious. Rarely are two people so right for each other. They said their vows, they said "I Do", they kissed, and voila; two very happy people. The reception was wonderful as well, and Mirana left it in a perfectly fine mood.

The two days that followed came in a blur, happy and joyous as they were. Mirana felt as though wedding had been only a moment ago...

Mirana changed into her nightclothes, and - in a very ladylike way - jumped into bed. Mirana's bed was the most comfortable in all of Underland, made with feathers from the finest of birds. It was almost _too_ easy to fall asleep...

* * *

><p>Mirana woke up, very aware that it was <em>not<em> morning.

She felt a pair of big hands around her mouth, and found it impossible to speak or scream. After a moment, a sticky substance (most likely tape by the feel of it) replaced the hands, and rope wrapped around Mirana's body. Completely immobilized, Mirana was stolen from her own castle.

She was taken to Salasun Grum, and thrown into the dungeon.

Where she was more than surprised to see her sister.

They were stupidly thrown into the same cell, but both were too shocked and tired to try and kill each other. They just slept, and worried. Iracabeth was confused; Stayne used her for her knowledge about Mirana then threw her in jail? What was with that?

Mirana didn't know what Stayne planned to accomplish by kidnapping her. She knew that her subjects would never follow him.

But it was the _point_.

Suddenly, the sound of paws against the floor and a pant made Mirana look up. Right on the other side of the iron bars of her cell was Bayard.

Mirana had a sudden idea. She tore a small piece of her dress off, and scribbled a note on it. She gave it to Bayard with instructions that it be delievered to Alice, Hatter, Alicia, or Chess. Bayard obeyed her command, and ran off.

Mirana had done all she could do to try and save her kingdom. All she could do now was wait.

And try not to break her vows by strangling her sister.

Both would be hard to do.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it:) Please review!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	24. Love, Alicia

**Alicia In Wonderland Book II: Forgetting Underland**

**Disclaimer: When I own Alice in Wonderland, I'll let you know :P**

**Author's Note: Last chapter:( Sad...but the sequel will be coming at you soon _hopefully_. In the meantime, a bonus chapter (the actual Wedding) should keep you busy. I hope you enjoyed this story, and I hope to see you all for Alicia In Wonderland Book III: Saving Underland. Stay beautiful!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Love, Alicia<strong>

Dear Diary,

So much has happened since I last wrote to you. I've just been so busy...

First, let me state that I was right about Leila. She has no clue who I really am. Not that I know of, anyway.

Which brings me to my next point - I've gotten my memory back!

I am Alicia Kingsleigh! And Jade is really Alice Kingsleigh!

I was so shocked, but what was even more shocking was the knowledge that I am in love with Chess! He's really the Cheshire Cat. We are finally reunited! In fact, we just got back from our honeymoon three days ago.

But it's not all rainbows and butterflies. Tomorrow morning, Alice, Hatter, Alison, Chess, and I set off. For we have a mission.

A few days ago, Bayard the hound came from Salasun Grum with a message from the White Queen. She has been kidnapped by Ilosovic Stayne and thrown in a cell with her sister, who isn't really dead. This was only magnified when a royal decree went out yesterday that Ilosovic Stayne is the new King of Underland, and he's sending out notices for people he wants to punish. He's been passing all kinds of awful laws, and he plans to recreate Underland entirely!

What's worse is that Chess got a notice the day we got back. Red Knights are due to come tomorrow to arrest him and throw him in jail until Execution Day. Now of course, we're not going to let that happen. So tomorrow - as I've said - we're going to set off on a journey to Salasun Grum to rescue the White Queen. But - just to avoid the Red Knights in case they decided to come early - we all decided to go to Leila's first. I was against it at first, but Hatter convinced me. He even made me feel sorry for Leila. He said that the only reason she did what she did was because she was lonely.

So as soon Chess got his notice, the five of us set off for Leila's. We got there this morning, and are staying for the night. Tomrrow we head out.

But - honestly - I'm kind of nervous about the whole thing. Not because I hate fighting, and fights were inevitable. Not because I was afraid for my life. Not because I was afraid that my sister was too young for this. I was afraid for entirely different reasons. Very, very personal reasons.

Reasons that I knew I had to share with Chess sooner or later, but I knew that if I brought them up now, he would only smother me and hover over me relentlessly during the entire quest, and I couldn't take that.

I want to tell someone. I know that I should tell you, Diary, but I'm too afraid that someone will find you and read you.

When I know for sure, you'll know. Thanks for being there for me.

Love, Alicia

* * *

><p><strong>End:) Hope you liked. Bonus Chapter will be up soon, and I'll start writing the sequel shortly. Stay strong!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	25. Bonus Chapter: The Wedding

**Alicia In Wonderland Book II: Forgetting Underland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AIW:(**

**Author's Note: The Wedding! Enjoy;)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding <strong>

**Narrator Point of View**

The small setup was packed.

Okay, the setup wasn't that small. It was an outdoor wedding, about a mile away from Marmoreal. Everything was decorated in white, and the entirety of Underland was present. Even the Queen herself, not that anyone had expected any less of her majesty. It was truly a wonderful event.

Chess stood with a few other men at the altar. He looked dashing, more handsome than he ever had before. He wore a casual grin on his face, but it was still too big to look normal. But Chess was just so happy, he couldn't help it.

He was about to get married.

Just as the thought occured to him, the Wedding March began. Little Alison strolled down the aisle in a gorgeous blue ensamble, throwing White Rose Petals down as she went. She had a smile on her face that was almost as big as Chess, and sat down in the front row when she was done with her explicit task as "Flower Girl".

Alice came next, looking lovely as ever. Her beautiful golden locks were pinned up, and her blue dress definitely made her look gorgeous. But even she didn't compare to the Bride.

Alicia followed Alice. Chess swore he had never seen anyone so beautiful in all his life. Her hair was curly, moreso than usual. He green eyes stood out, accented by the little green flower in her hair. Her white dress was long, and it graced her body. She was more beautiful than anyone in Underland. Chess could see a blush beginning in her cheeks, but it was a good kind of blush. She was smilng, and experienced a moment of perfect happiness.

Alicia finally reached Chess after a walk that seemed to take forever. The Minister said some words, Chess and Alicia exchanged a few vowes, and then it was finally time for the rings. They were very symbolic to the world, but it seemed to be something extra special to Cheshire and Alicia; the rings to them were eternal reminders of everything they had to go through to achieve this moment. The rings were symbols of forever, symbols of Chess and Alicia's eternal love. The rings meant everything to them.

When the Minister finally declared them husband and wife, Chess kissed Alicia passionately, more passionately than he had the day before, when he discovered that she was alive. Everyone in the crowd clapped joyfully, and Chess swooped Alicia up in his arms and spun her around. Alice and Alison slipped away, then, to ensure that the decorations for the reception were in order. But Chess and Alicia hardly noticed. They were too caught up in their special moment to really notice much of anything.

When Chess put Alicia down, it was only because he had to. They now had to walk a mile away to Marmoreal, not that anyone minded. Chess had his arm around Alicia the entire time, and swore he would never let her go again. When it came to Alicia, Chess would always make sure she was okay and taken care of. Alicia came first. Forever.

When they finally reached Marmoreal, everyone else went around back. But Chess snuck Alicia into the actual palace. He looked at her eagerly and said,

"This is it. It finally happened. We're together."

"I know." Alicia said. "It still doesn't feel real."

"I know." Chess agreed. "But it does feel right."

"I have to agree with you there." Alicia said.

Chess kissed her once again, then led her to the back door, where the sound of voices made it clear that the party was only a moment away.

"Are you ready?" Alicia asked him, looking intently into Chess's eyes.

Chess nodded, took her hand, then led her to the most magical night of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it and the little gap in Chapter Seventeen was filled:) Reviews are very much appriciated &amp; encouraged!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**

**PS: I don't know if you noticed, but I do something with the chapter names in both of the "Alicia in Wonderland" stories:)**

**In the first one, the Preface is called: Falling. Then, all of the stuff happens (described in the chapter names) and the Epilogue is: Landing.**

**In this one, the Preface is called: Dear Diary. Then, all of the stuff happens (described in the chapter names) and the Epilogue is: Love, Alicia.**

**I know I'm kind of nerdy for pointing that out...I didn't even realize that I did it at first:) I just thought it was cool so...yeah, thanks for listening to my rant:)**


End file.
